


Call me by your scent

by Doralice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awkward Flirting, Caring Steve Rogers, Claiming Bites, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Pepper Pots/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Miscarriage, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nesting, Nightmares, Omega Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: A questo punto della propria vita, Anthony Edward Stark – genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo – avrebbe anche potuto mettere da parte i problemi relazionali con un padre ormai morto che gli avevano fatto sopprimere il proprio reale sub-genere, causandogli un effetto domino di ampie – ampissime – dimensioni, e che rifiutava categoricamente di affrontare. Avrebbe anche potuto prendere in mano la propria vita, non c’era più nessuno a cui rendere conto.Se non sé stesso e l’eterna bugia in cui si era accomodato.[...]Che succede dopo la battaglia? Che succede al super soldato quando non serve più?Steve non si era posto quelle domande quando aveva firmato. Tutto ciò a cui pensava mentre entrava nella cella dell’esperimento, era che là fuori c’era una guerra che stava devastando il mondo intero ed era stato chiamato a dare una mano.Del dopo – qualunque sfumatura assumesse – non c’era tempo per preoccuparsi.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo non c’entra nulla con il romanzo e l’omonimo film Call me by your name, semplicemente mi piaceva il gioco di parole.
> 
> Sarà una long breve, 6-7 capitoli massimo, ogni capitolo accompagnato da una canzone d’amore old stile.
> 
> La storia esplorerà il rapporto tra Steve e Tony a partire dagli eventi successivi a The Avengers, il tutto in chiave Omegaverse e con qualche doverosa divergenza dal canone del MCU.
> 
> Tanto mutual pining e UST, perché ci piace cuocerli a fuoco lento.
> 
> Soffriranno un po’ ma alla fine saranno felici, perché Tony merita un lieto fine e Steve ha tutta l’intenzione di darglielo (il lieto fine, cosa avete capito?!).

_This is ~~a man's~~ an Alpha's world _

_This is ~~a man's~~ an Alpha's world _

_But it wouldn't be nothing_

_Nothing without ~~a woman~~ an Omega _

_~~He's~~ They're lost in the wilderness _

_~~He's~~ They're lost in bitterness _

[James Brown – This Is ~~a Man's Man's Man's~~ an Alpha's Alpha's Alpha's World ](https://youtu.be/zQ4Va15uJ2U)

*

A partire dal giorno in cui si sera presentato come Omega, Tony aveva odiato il suo sub-genere. Ma dopo l’Afghanistan, oh, dopo l’Afghanistan era diventato un cazzo di _incubo_ _senza fine_.

Nonostante l’impianto ormonale al braccio, lo stress post traumatico gli aveva fatto bruciare i soppressori ed era crollato in balia degli ormoni per quelle che gli erano parse le quarantotto ore più lunga della sua vita. Al termine di quell’inferno, aveva chiesto a J.A.R.V.I.S. di contattare il suo medico per farsi prescrivere un nuovo impianto a dosaggio più forte.

E aveva funzionato, era andata bene – per un po’.

Poi c’era stata la battaglia di New York. L’attacco dei Chitauri, il wormhole, la bomba…

Mentre si ingolfava di shawarma in compagnia degli altri Avengers, Tony già sentiva il sangue crepitare sotto la pelle. Aveva da parte una dose di soppressori ad alta concentrazione per le emergenze: se la sparò appena rimesso piede nelle rovine della Stark Tower. E non servì a un cazzo. Non lo credeva possibile, ma di nuovo il suo corpo aveva risposto allo stress annichilendo ogni tipo di cocktail chimico con cui cercava di mettere un freno ai propri ormoni.

Tony si rifugiò nella sua villa di Malibù e affrontò quel calore chiuso nella sua camera-nido, affogandosi nell’alcol e nella negazione. Sarebbe stato sempre così? No. Non poteva permetterselo. Era Iron Man. Ma più di ogni altra cosa era _Anthony Edward Stark_. Non gli era mai stato concesso di crollare in quel modo, men che meno poteva concederselo adesso.

_Non essere debole. Controllati!_

C’era un motivo preciso se Tony si imbottiva di medicinali pur di aggirare le implicazioni fisiologiche del suo sub-genere. Suo padre, la pressione sociale, il suo lavoro. Va bene, c’era _più_ di un motivo. Ma se ne doveva scegliere solo uno, eccolo qua: suo padre.

Per Tony il calore era sempre stato un alternarsi di agonia fisica in cui perdeva cognizione di essere, ad orrendi momenti di lucidità in cui poteva sentire la voce di suo padre, carica della solita insofferenza e delusione. Howard era stato un padre accettabile – autoritario quando non assente, ma ehi, poteva andargli peggio, se non altro il vuoto emotivo era colmato dalla presenza di sua madre, santa donna. Lo era stato davvero, oggettivamente non avrebbe potuto rimproverargli nulla, per lo meno per quanto concerneva la sua infanzia. Appena Tony raggiunse la pubertà e si presentò come Omega, cambiò tutto.

_Tu saresti dovuto diventare il mio erede. Come si può prendere sul serio qualcuno ridotto in questo stato?_

Fu Maria a spingerlo a prendere i soppressori, fingersi Beta ed entrare al MIT. Lo scopo: potersi allontanare dall’influenza di Howard. Gli stava devastando la percezione di sé, lo stava riducendo allo stereotipo che tanto disprezzava, incapace di vedere oltre i limiti biologici e gli standard imposti dalla società. Sua madre sapeva che lui era più di questo, vedeva al di là dell’etichetta “Omega” e dei preconcetti che la generazione di Howard si portava appresso.

_Nessun Alpha vorrà mai qualcuno così._

Tutto quello che fece da quel momento, Tony lo fece a dispetto delle idee di suo padre. Giocò a suo favore il fatto che Howard si vergognasse che il suo unico figlio fosse un Omega: rispettò la sua scelta di nascondere il suo suo vero sub-genere. Ma non rispettò mai lui. Non gli diede mai credito, neppure di fronte alla schiacciante evidenza dei suoi straordinari successi. Di contraltare, ogni sua scivolata veniva puntualmente posta sotto la luce cruda delle sue critiche.

Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.

Per cui Tony decise di essere coerente. Come un bambino che pesta i piedi e urla a bella posta per attirare l’attenzione dei genitori, lui prese a percorrere esattamente la strada opposta che Howard aveva tracciato per lui da ben prima che venisse al mondo.

Non è che lui falliva le aspettative del padre. Se avesse voluto, Tony avrebbe potuto essere esattamente ciò che Howard desiderava in un figlio – Omega o meno, non importava un cazzo. No. Tony si rifiutava anche solo di avvicinarsi a quelle aspettative, volontariamente e con precisa intenzione. E al contempo eccelleva senza fatica in ogni campo in cui si applicasse.

Era lì ed era straordinario, ma era fuori dalla portata di Howard. E vaffanculo.

Non era stato suo padre a dirgli ciò che poteva o non poteva essere, in base ai limiti della sua biologia. Era Tony – _solo Tony_ – che deliberatamente decideva che no, non sarebbe mai entrato nei suoi stramaledetti standard. Non avrebbe appiattito, ammutolito, scolorito il proprio essere per ficcarsi tra le ristrette aspettative altrui. Tony avrebbe abbattuto ogni standard, fossero stati di suo padre o di chicchessia – Tony avrebbe abbattuto persino i suoi stessi standard.

Poi ci fu l’incidente e quel gioco malsano morì tra le lamiere dell’auto, senza che Tony e suo padre potessero mai riconciliarsi. Il danno era fatto e Tony non poteva nemmeno piangersi addosso. Si era ritrovato a dover prendere il posto di Howard nella gestione della Stark Industries, ricoprire il ruolo che non voleva – il ruolo che suo padre non credeva possibile lui sarebbe stato in grado di ricoprire.

Quale infame scherzo del destino.

A questo punto della propria vita, Anthony Edward Stark – genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo – avrebbe anche potuto mettere da parte i problemi relazionali con un padre ormai morto che gli avevano fatto sopprimere il proprio reale sub-genere, causandogli un effetto domino di ampie – ampissime – dimensioni, e che rifiutava categoricamente di affrontare. Avrebbe anche potuto prendere in mano la propria vita, non c’era più nessuno a cui rendere conto.

Se non sé stesso e l’eterna bugia in cui si era accomodato.

*

Agrumi e cannella.

Stark era appena entrato nella stanza e Steve non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per saperlo. Si stupì che gli altri presenti al tavolo riuscissero a mantenere un’espressione neutra. L’odore era pungente e tinto di una nota di disperazione che restava amara sul palato.

In silenzio, lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre salutava e prendeva posto. Steve si mosse sulla sedia, teso. Schiuse la bocca per non dover respirare col naso e focalizzò l’attenzione su Fury, ignorando stoicamente le proprie pulsioni, costringendosi a smettere di fissarlo.

Non esisteva niente in grado di farlo uscire di testa come un Omega in angoscia. Ma Stark era ufficialmente un Beta e non sarebbe stato lui a mettere in luce la menzogna. Non erano affari che lo riguardavano.

Peraltro, non era il primo e non sarebbe stato l’ultimo a fingersi di un sub-genere diverso. Ai tempi della guerra Steve stesso aveva fatto carte false pur di avere la possibilità di essere reclutato nell’esercito, sperperando i pochi risparmi per raccattare al mercato nero i soppressori e gli inibitori che riusciva a trovare – e mettendo a rischio la sua già labile salute assumendo quelle schifezze chimiche. Grazie a Dio la scienza medica aveva fatto progressi e adesso un Omega poteva scegliere senza rimetterci la pelle. Stark aveva scelto – e Steve doveva starsene al proprio posto. Poco importava che il suo superolfatto gli rendesse noto il suo vero sub-genere e il suo stato emotivo: era suo dovere tenersi le pulsioni da Alpha, perché era piuttosto chiaro che Stark non volesse alcun Alpha attorno.

Per cui Steve ricacciò indietro il brontolio che gli saliva dalla gola e si sforzò di non buttare fuori odore di Alpha ansioso. Perché gli altri saranno anche stati tutti sotto regolatori e quant’altro, come si usava in quell’epoca moderna, ma quando sei un supersoldato non c’è modo di non farti notare. Fortunatamente Steve aveva abbastanza esperienza a riguardo: non si può andare in guerra senza avere il pieno autocontrollo. Un Alpha ferale è l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno una plotone di soldati.

Agrumi e cannella e un picco di _ansia_.

Fury stava parlando, ma Steve non riusciva più a seguirlo. Di nuovo, il suo sguardo si spostò di Stark. L’Omega si alzò simulando una flemma che non gli apparteneva.

– È tutto molto interessante, davvero, ma se non vi dispiace ho un paio di cose da finire in laboratorio… e, santoddio, Nick, devi lavorare sulla tua capacità riassuntiva. Comunque… l’indirizzo lo sapete, mandatemi il conto. Sarò felice di dilapidare la fortuna delle Stark Industries in qualunque meraviglioso progetto idealistico. Ciao a tutti. Non preoccupatevi di mandarmi il riepilogo della riunione. –

Nessuno dei presenti fece una piega: quelle uscite di scena erano tipiche di Stark. Steve trattenne il fiato e lo rilasciò quando la porta della sala riunioni si richiuse alle spalle dell’Omega. Restò inchiodato sulla propria sedia per qualche minuto, rigido di tensione, con le parole di Fury che non riuscivano a varcare la soglia dei timpani e arrivare al cervello. Finché non ne ebbe abbastanza.

*

Cuoio e resina.

La porta dell’ascensore stava per richiudersi, quando una mano la bloccò e l’abitacolo venne invaso dall’odore di Rogers. Era atipico per essere un Alpha e per Tony era stato un rebus fin da quando l’aveva conosciuto. Il suo eroe d’infanzia. Se fosse stato un tipo sentimentale ci avrebbe rimuginato sopra a lungo, ma lui non era un tipo sentimentale.

– Rogers. –

Si mosse sui piedi per fargli spazio e la porta dell’ascensore si richiuse davanti a loro.

– Stark. –

Là dentro era impossibile non notare ogni sfumatura del suo odore. Impossibile non cogliere la nota di preoccupazione. E Cristo quanto era molesto, quanto lo sconcertava! Era sempre così con lui, ma in quel momento, ancora impegnato a rimettersi dal calore, era ancora peggio. Si sentiva una miserevole versione di sé: ipersensibile e ultraricettivo e pronto a ritrarsi sibilando.

– Va tutto bene? –

Tony serrò gli occhi e strinse le labbra, pregando che gli inibitori stessero facendo il loro dannato lavoro. Perché non era in grado di valutare se, come temeva, stava mettendo disagio nel proprio odore. E l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento era un super-Alpha ansioso che gli ronzava attorno.

– Alla grande, Cap. –

Rilassato. Sereno. Imperturbabile.

– Senti, lo so che non abbiamo dei buoni trascorsi. Probabilmente siamo partiti col piede sbagliato… –

Tony alzò un dito: – No! _No._ Smettila. –

Rogers ammutolì e si ritrasse, incassandosi nelle spalle. Era un atteggiamento che Tony aveva visto qualche volta, ma su cui non si era mai soffermato più di tanto. Questa cosa tutta Alpha di cercare di apparire più piccoli, meno pericolosi. La cosa lo irritò in maniera _indicibile_. Come se avesse aveva bisogno di rassicurazioni! Aveva bisogno di spazio, dannazione, solamente di spazio.

– Ho avuto una settimana di merda. –

– Senza offesa, è abbastanza evidente. –

 _Cautela_. Tony non aveva bisogno di cautela. Aveva bisogno di aria.

– Ma dai?! – scattò – È abbastanza evidente che ti sia evidente! –

L’ascensore fece “pin” e aprì le porte sul hangar. Tony aprì la bocca e respirò a piene boccate l’aria fredda e metallica.

– E non ho bisogno di… – gesticolò tra di loro mentre camminava all’indietro – _questo_. Okay? Sono venuto alla riunione. Non è sufficiente? Dobbiamo anche fare merenda insieme? Perché non sono in grado… – alzò le mani in segno di resa – Adesso non ce la faccio, ok? Apprezzo lo sforzo, ma davvero, lasciatemi spazio. –

_Lasciami spazio. Lasciami spazio. Lasciami spazio._

– Non volevo essere invadente. –

Cuoio, resina e in chiusura _pentimento_.

Tony si morse la lingua mentre raggiungeva l’armatura. Era fottutamente felice che il proprio geniale cervello avesse deciso di inserire nel progetto dei filtri per l’aria. Via i feromoni, via il problema.

– Mai sentito parlare di inibitori? – commentò sferzante.

Sarà anche stato normale ai suoi tempi, ma ormai la gente cercava di mitigare il proprio odore e l’effetto che faceva sugli altri. Erano norme sociali più che collaudate.

– Su di me non funzionano. –

Tony entrò nell’armatura: – Mh? –

– Non funzionano. – lo sentì ripetere – Col metabolismo che ho, è come prendere un’aspirina. –

– Parlane con Banner. Lui ci sa fare con la chimica. – Tony restava immobile mentre le placche dell’armatura si disponevano attorno al proprio corpo, incastonandolo, proteggendolo – Nel frattempo, fammi il favore di starmi alla larga. –

Rogers fece un passo indietro e si mosse incerto. Se Tony fosse stato abbastanza lucido, avrebbe notato quanto fosse distante dal suo solito modo di fare. Ma Tony non era lucido e sopratutto non aveva alcuna energia per stare ad osservare gli altri, quando era ancora concentrato a raccattare i pezzi di sé e rimettersi a posto.

– Nessun problema. So cosa vuol dire affrontare il post-calore da solo. –

Fu come un pugno allo stomaco. Tony aspirò l’aria e finalmente lo guardò, lo guardò _davvero_. Rogers manteneva il suo sguardo senza esitazione, ma Tony non riusciva a leggerlo – non ce la faceva. Era esposto e bruciava da morire e voleva solo che smettesse, ma ogni fibra del suo essere era paralizzata.

– Ah… – esalò, il panico che iniziava a serpeggiargli nelle vene, raggiungere il diaframma, mozzargli il fiato.

L’altro inarcò le sopracciglia: – Ah? –

– Reazione di attacco o fuga, Rogers. Ti dice qualcosa? –

Lui inclinò la testa di lato, guardingo: – Sì. –

Tony schioccò la lingua e la placca della maschera gli calò sul volto.

– E hai avuto la geniale idea di provocarla in un uomo con addosso un’armatura letale. –

Accese i propulsori e si lanciò fuori dal hangar del Helicarrier.

*

Fuga. Stark aveva scelto la fuga.

Steve sfogliò pigramente tra i fogli scarabocchiati, la matita che tamburellava nervosamente tra le dita. Infine richiuse l’album con un gesto secco e ricadde all’indietro sul divano, strofinandosi la faccia tra le mani.

Era passata più di una settimana e ancora non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa quello che era successo sul Helicarrier. Conosceva quell’uomo da meno di un mese e si stava già complicando la vita per lui. Gli aveva complicato la vita a partire dal momento esatto in cui se l’era trovato davanti: la copia sputata di Howard Stark, lo stesso cipiglio strafottente, l’odore così simile da regalargli spiacevoli reminiscenze. E in tutto questo l’immediata – e assolutamente non voluta – consapevolezza che Stark fosse un Omega.

Nessuna sorpresa che il loro primo incontro fosse andato così male: non era tutta farina del sacco di Loki, c’erano delle premesse piuttosto pesanti, per lo meno da parte di sua. Ora la frittata era fatta e il suo stupido tentativo di metterci una pezza era fallito miseramente. Non era mai stato bravo in queste cose. Dategli un drappello di nazisti da prendere a pugni e avrete un buon risultato, con le relazioni interpersonali era un’altra storia.

Steve cercava assolversi, di mitigare il senso di colpa. Si stava ancora riprendendo dallo shock di essersi addormentato nel 1943 per risvegliarsi nel 2012, la sua intera vita spazzata via in quello che per lui era stato il tempo di un respiro. Poi l’avevano gettato immediatamente in una battaglia pangalattica. E adesso _questo_.

Se solo avesse potuto _sopprimere_ il proprio sub-genere.

Non c’era stata mai pace per lui – mai. Né da civile né da soldato. Né da Omega né da Alpha.

Come Omega era stato troppo debole e cagionevole per poter assumere regolatori di ogni sorta. Questo non l’aveva fermato dal farlo comunque, pur di passare da Beta ed essere arruolato. Tanto non è che il suo stato di salute potesse peggiorare più di così: a quel punto preferiva rischiare nella vana speranza di essere utile al proprio Paese. Steve non aveva paura di morire, se ne valeva la pena. Aveva paura di morire senza _uno scopo,_ con il rimorso di non aver mai fatto niente di buono per il mondo.

Beh, alla fine era venuto fuori che qualcosa di buono era riuscito a farlo, e che poteva continuare a farlo. Il prezzo da pagare non era più la sua salute, ma la sua libertà.

Abbandonare Steve Rogers, nasconderlo dietro lo scudo con la stella.

Aveva rinunciato ad essere sé stesso sessant’anni prima, quando aveva indossato per la prima volta il costume di Captain America, e non nutriva grandi speranze che le cose potessero essere diverse adesso. Lui era un simbolo e i simboli non possono avere il lusso di ritagliarsi una vita propria. Neppure dopo essersi premurosamente assicurati che il resto del mondo sia al sicuro.

Così era. E di piangersi addosso non se ne parlava: non c’era spazio per l’autocompatimento. Non esistevano gruppi di sostegno per supereroi datati privi delle benché minime basi su come ricominciare a vivere. Quando si era arruolato per Project Rebirth, Steve conosceva i rischi della guerra, quelli che non conosceva erano i rischi della pace.

Che succede dopo la battaglia? Che succede al super soldato quando non serve più?

Steve non si era posto quelle domande quando aveva firmato. Tutto ciò a cui pensava mentre entrava nella cella dell’esperimento, era che là fuori c’era una guerra che stava devastando il mondo intero ed era stato chiamato a dare una mano.

Del dopo – qualunque sfumatura assumesse – non c’era tempo per preoccuparsi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before the day I met you_

_Life was so unkind_

_Your love was the key to my peace of mind_

_'Cause you make me feel_

_Y ou make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural ~~woman~~ Omega_

[Aretha Franklin – (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEWuAcMWDLY) [ ~~Woman~~ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEWuAcMWDLY) [ Omega](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEWuAcMWDLY)

*

Fu con uno strano miscuglio di sollievo e perplessità che se lo trovò davanti, seduto con nonchalance su una panchina, con un gelato in ogni mano e gli occhiali da sole da trecento dollari a schermargli gli occhi. Steve rallentò la corsa fino a fermarsi a un metro da lui, sotto il sole primaverile di Central Park.

– Quanti giri hai fatto? Nah, non voglio saperlo. Tieni, ingozzati. Ucciderei per avere il tuo metabolismo. –

Ammutolito dalla sua solita parlantina, Steve si asciugò il sudore e accettò cautamente il gelato. Non era certo di cosa aspettarsi, ma qualcosa gli diceva che un gelato equivaleva ad un’offerta di pace e si complimentò con sé stesso per aver scelto di non fare pressioni, di attendere con pazienza che fosse lui a farsi vivo.

– Quindi. – Stark si alzò nel momento in cui ebbe la mano libera e prese a passeggiare, apparentemente concentrato sul proprio gelato – Da quanto lo sai? –

Mimando la stessa flemma, Steve lo affiancò: – Fin dall’inizio. –

Per quanto fosse surreale, non c’era bisogno di specificare a cosa si riferissero.

– Super-olfatto? –

– Roba del genere, credo. –

Steve non aveva avuto ancora modo di esplorare quel lato di sé. Ai suoi tempi, soppressori e inibitori erano fuori legge negli Stati Uniti, nessuno poteva silenziare il proprio sub-genere come era abitudine fare adesso. Era considerato un atto abominevole, contro natura.

Dopo il serum aveva notato come il proprio olfatto fosse incrementato, ma non era stato un cambiamento epocale. Adesso, nel 2012, circondato da persone costantemente sotto farmaci, questo lo metteva in una posizione scomoda. Riservato e onesto com’era, a Steve non interessava minimamente scoprire i segreti delle persone attorno a sé.

Ma quel segreto adesso era fuori, a riempire di domande il vuoto tra di loro. Steve non poteva fare a meno di essere curioso: Stark era uno strano rebus. Una buona parte della frustrazione che aveva aleggiato sul loro primo incontro, era dovuta al fatto che Steve non riusciva proprio a decifrarlo.

– Chi altri lo sa? –

– Intendi, a parte il mio medico e Pepper? Uhm… J.A.R.V.I.S.? –

– Davvero non lo sa nessun altro? Nemmeno Rhodes? Happy? –

– Nah. – Stark scrollò le spalle – Voglio dire, sono quasi sicuro che Fury l’abbia scoperto con i suoi metodi e Natasha non è una che si fa fregare. E Banner… – tra una leccata e l’altra di gelato Stark assunse un’espressione pensierosa – Francamente sono felice che quando tira fuori Hulk io abbia sempre l’armatura addosso, perché ho idea che il bestione possa capirlo. –

Stark parlava con leggerezza, ma Seve non era sicuro di quanto poteva spingersi in là con le domande. Per quanto si sforzasse in ogni modo di apparire rilassato e di non buttare fuori ansia, il suo odore lo tradiva. Eppure era lì. Stark era lì e non sembrava intenzionato a scappare di nuovo.

– Il colonnello Rhodes è il tuo migliore amico. – si azzardò a fargli notare.

– Già. – Stark ingollò l’ultimo pezzo di gelato e fece una smorfia – Te lo immagini come reagirebbe se gli dicessi che gli ho mentito per vent’anni? –

Steve non aveva mai incontrato il colonnello, ma lo conosceva di fama, sapeva quanto avevano condiviso. E sapeva qualcosa riguardo amicizie che attraversano decadi e sopravvivono a guerre e tragedie. Per cui era abbastanza sicuro che Rhodes non avrebbe giudicato in alcun modo il suo migliore amico. Ma si trattenne comunque dal portare avanti quel discorso: era chiaro che Stark avesse le sue idee in merito e non sarebbe servito a nulla impicciarsi, se non ad infastidirlo. Steve non era nella posizione di poterlo consigliare su un aspetto così personale. La paura di perdere una persona cara a volte è capace di innalzare barriere che col tempo diventano bastioni invalicabili: abbatterli non è lavoro da poco.

Stark appallottolò la carta del gelato e fece canestro in un cestino di passaggio. L’aria fresca di Centra Park sapeva di agrumi, cannella e malinconia. Parlare di Rhodes e dei segreti che Stark si era trovato a dovergli nascondere non era stata la migliore delle idee. Steve si morse l’interno della guancia e si concentrò sul dolore, scacciando ogni pulsione molesta che stava nascendo in risposa al disagio di Stark. Aveva mandato in malora una volta la situazione, non l’avrebbe fatto di nuovo, certamente non dopo che era stato lui a muoversi per primo verso una riappacificazione.

– Di solito mi controllo. – sbottò.

Ah, Dio, sembrava una patetica scusa. No, _lo era_ – era una patetica e vergognosa scusa.

– Stavo venendo giù dal calore. – Stark gesticolò casualmente – Uno di quelli pesanti. Qualunque Alpha avrebbe reagito così. –

A Steve non importava proprio un accidenti di come avrebbe reagito l’Alpha medio. Non aveva mai basato il proprio comportamento sul confronto: poteva fare di meglio e l’avrebbe fatto. Ma credeva anche che in quel momento Stark non avesse alcun bisogno di un Alpha sbrodolante di scuse: erano lì per confrontarsi e, forse – forse, perché no? – trovare in terreno comune. Non erano stupidi: se volevano lavorare insieme e lavorare bene, dovevano sforzarsi almeno un po’.

– Ti è già successo? – gli chiese, sperando di non stare superando quel vago confine ancora non completamente tracciato.

– Subito dopo l’Afghanistan. Sai, tutto lo stress e… beh, stavo uno schifo e ho somatizzato in quel modo. –

Steve annuì: – Un falso calore. –

– Già. –

Stark parlava senza imprimere alcuna emozione alla voce, lo sguardo lontano. Era bravo, anche troppo. Anni ed anni sotto i riflettori dei media, rifletté tristemente Steve. Se non fosse stato in grado di leggerlo nel suo odore, forse l’avrebbe fregato.

– Mi è successo una volta. Dopo la morte di mia madre. – si trovò a ricordare – Nel post-calore Bucky è stato insopportabile, non riuscivo a levarmelo di dosso. –

 _Curiosità_ si infiltrò nell’odore di Stark. Non era una sfumatura nuova: dopotutto era uno scienziato, era curioso per natura verso tutto ciò che trovava in qualche modo interessante. Ma Steve non l’aveva mai sentita rivolta verso di sé. Non aveva mai nemmeno lontanamente pensato che Tony Stark potesse essere anche solo vagamente incuriosito da lui.

– Quindi voi due…? –

Steve inarcò le sopracciglia e lo fissò attonito, perché non era bravo con i sottintesi e non era certo che Stark stesse alludendo davvero a quello.

– Eravate… uh… legati? – proseguì – O cosa? –

– No! – disse subito, con brivido a percorrergli la schiena – Oddio, _no_. Siamo cresciuti insieme, noi… io non avrei mai potuto… –

Stark alzò le mani: – Dico solo, ho visto le foto e i filmati d’epoca e… wow! Non era male il ragazzo. Uno schianto con la divisa. –

– Per favore! – Steve si coprì gli occhi – Eravamo come fratelli. Lui era protettivo nei miei confronti. E non aveva tutti i torti. –

Oh no. Oh no no no no. Stava facendo esattamente gli stessi discorsi che detestava sentire sa sempre. Gli stessi discorsi che sua madre gli aveva insegnato stoicamente ad ignorare pur di seguire la propria strada.

– Ero stupido e impulsivo e non badavo alla mia salute. – elencò, incapace di trattenersi.

– Sì? – Stark sogghignò – E cosa è cambiato? –

Ripensando a quello che era avvenuto sul Helicarrier, non poteva dargli torto.

– Che mi hanno pompato di siero. Adesso posso essere stupido e impulsivo senza dovermi preoccupare troppo di rimetterci la pelle. –

Stark si fermò e per un momento si guardarono in silenzio. Steve non poteva vedere il suo sguardo, ma era certo che lo stesse scandagliando.

– Non posso permettermi che il resto del mondo lo sappia. –

Quindi erano arrivati finalmente a quella parte della conversazione. Un po’ faceva male a Steve, questa mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Dopotutto avevano combattuto – e vinto – assieme, fianco a fianco. Ma come poteva biasimarlo?

– Credimi, vorrei non saperlo. Non mi riguarda. È come… – serrò la mascella e si mosse sui piedi – Come essere costretto a spiare nelle case degli altri. Ma non c’è modo di… – gesticolò vanamente e infine scosse la testa – E credo che possa succedere ancora, perché… non riesco semplicemente smettere di essere così, non è come spingere un interruttore. Mi dispiace. –

– Sei un super-Alpha con un super-olfatto e non puoi neppure contare sui soppressori. – gli rispose seccamente – Credo che puoi smetterla di chiedermi scusa. –

– Ai miei tempi dovevo sopportare continuamente Alpha come me. – ringhiò colmo di frustrazione – L’unico aspetto positivo di essere rimasto congelato per sessant’anni, è il fatto che al giorno d’oggi non sono più socialmente accettati certi comportamenti. –

– Ehi ehi! Shhh… calmo, ragazzone. –

Stark alzò una mano e fece un passo verso di lui. Salvo poi sembrare bloccarsi, la mano a mezz’aria. La distanza venne coperta da un’impacciata pacca sulla spalla.

– Su su… – borbottò a disagio – Non farmi queste cose, sei tipo… una fucina di feromoni e non so che farmene di tutta questa tensione, okay? –

– Sì. Scusa, io… scusa. –

– Basta scuse. Ti supplico. – Stark fece un passo indietro, mettendo nuovamente una certa distanza tra di loro – Siamo a posto? –

Steve annuì: – Siamo a posto. –

– Bene. – Stark emise un sonoro sospiro – Per l’anima di Tesla, ho bisogno di qualcosa di più forte di un gelato, adesso. –

Stark ficcò le mani in tasca e lo salutò. E, così come si era palesato, si apprestò ad andarsene con la stessa con studiata nonchalance. Steve lo osservò allontanarsi. Era chiaro che non fosse facile per Stark tanto quando non era facile per lui.

– Stark. – lo richiamò.

Lui si fermò e piroettò su sé stesso, la testa inclinata di lato in muta domanda.

– Grazie per la fiducia. –

Innocuo e rassicurante, a debita distanza.

Stark alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise sarcastico: – Ho qualche scelta? –

No, non aveva alcuna scelta. E Steve neppure.

Stark fece un cenno con testa e indicò nella sua direzione: – Ti si sta sciogliendo il gelato, Capsicle. –

Per la prima volta dacché Stark gliel’aveva passato, Steve prestò attenzione al gelato che aveva in mano. La faccia che mise su nel notare come gli si era sciolto fino al gomito, doveva essere alquanto buffa, visto che Stark lo salutò con una risata. Con le orecchie rosse per l’imbarazzo, Steve borbottò una risposta mentre si succhiava via il gelato dalle dita.

*

Ci vollero alcuni mesi di assestamento prima di avviarsi ad una sorta di relazione funzionale che non compromettesse il lavoro di squadra. E per quanto i primi tempi si sentisse tutto meno che divertito, Tony era certo che vista dall’esterno quella situazione sarebbe risultata ilare.

A grandi linee, le cose andavano così. C’era una qualche missione in capo al mondo e un gruppetto di loro veniva inviato a rischiare l’osso del collo, ne tornavano ammaccati ma vivi e in seria deprivazione di sonno. Per tacito accordo, sul campo Rogers era impeccabile, e Tony non avrebbe saputo dire se doveva ringraziare i filtri dell’aria della sua armatura o l’ammirevole autocontrollo di Rogers o entrambi – probabilmente entrambi – ma di sicuro non avrebbe mai negato che in combattimento loro due funzionassero alla perfezione. Il dopo era un altro paio di maniche.

Quando qualunque minaccia era stata obliterata e i vittoriosi eroi potevano concedersi di riposare e tornare alla loro vita – più o meno – normale, l’atteggiamento di Rogers cambiava impercettibilmente. Un po’ alla volta, man mano che l’adrenalina calava giù per far posto alla stanchezza e alla rosa di emozioni post-belliche che tutti loro conoscevano fin troppo bene, Rogers iniziava a gravitargli attorno.

Non era più che qualche sguardo apprensivo o una domanda prudente. E le prime volte, oh, Tony ne era sconcertato. Avrebbe voluto poter dire che ne fosse infastidito, ma in tutta sincerità Rogers si manteneva talmente cauto e rispettosamente nei propri spazi, che Tony non riusciva a sentirsi molestato. Gli bastava semplicemente rispondere ai suoi dubbi, dargli la minima rassicurazione, o anche solo chiedergli di lasciargli spazio, e l’Alpha rientrava immediatamente nei ranghi.

Col tempo, anche questa sottile interazione tra di loro entrò a far parte della routine di missione, lasciandosi dietro ogni disagio o imbarazzo. Così come, senza neppure accorgersene, da qualche parte tra una missione e l’altra si erano lasciati alle spalle “Rogers” e “Stark” per far posto a “Steve” e “Tony”.

Finché arrivarono persino a rilassarsi e poterono scherzarci su.

– Stai bene? – gli chiedeva Steve quando erano lontani da orecchie indiscrete.

E Tony sbatteva le ciglia nella sua direzione e rispondeva: – Oh sì, Alpha mio Alpha! – per il puro divertimento di vederlo arrossire come un ragazzino.

– Forte Alpha! Premuroso Alpha! – cinguettava trattenendosi dal ridere – Sai prenderti cura di me così bene! –

Steve ringhiava giocoso: – _Omega!_ Placati. –

– Cattivo, cattivo Alpha… – s’imbronciava Tony.

Teatrini del genere si ripetevano più o meno al termine di ogni missione. Era un modo poco ortodosso per sfogare la tensione, ma a Tony stava bene. Gli stava bene poter giocare sul proprio sub-genere e fingere di flirtare con un Alpha. Non aveva mai fatto né l’una né l’altra cosa. Avere l’occasione di sperimentare in quel modo con qualcuno di cui riusciva a fidarsi, era una cosa nuova e interessante e _liberatori a_.

E seriamente, era paradossale e completamente folle. Perché Tony aveva speso una vita intera a fingersi Beta e a schivare gli Alpha come se ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita, e adesso si trovava a lavorare fianco a fianco con uno di loro e scherzare con lui e poter mostrare un lato di sé che mai a nessuno aveva mostrato. Nemmeno a Pepper.

Tony non sapeva proprio dove tutto questo avrebbe condotto. E per un maniaco del controllo come lui era bizzarro che non ne fosse preoccupato. Una parte di lui si sentiva rassicurata dal fatto che fosse impegnato con Pepper, perché c’era un’altra parte – una parte piuttosto nuova e sconosciuta e a tratti spaventosa – che si sentiva lusingata dalle attenzioni di Steve. _Troppo_ lusingata. In un modo del tutto _inaspettato_. Quindi bene, davvero, era una gran bene che al momento Tony fosse impegnato in una seria relazione con Pepper.

Poi venne fuori Killian con quella atrocità di Extremis. E tutto iniziò a cambiare.

*

In missione le notizie arrivavano sempre in differita. Un po’ perché spesso per ragioni di sicurezza restavano tagliati fuori dai sistemi di comunicazione, e un po’ perché era controproducente ricevere certe notizie quando era necessario concentrarsi sull’obbiettivo. Steve lo capiva, lo capiva davvero. Era stato nell’esercito e comprendeva in pieno il perché. Eppure era _incazzato nero_.

Fumava di rabbia contenuta durante il viaggio di ritorno. Il resto del team gli stava alla larga e cercava di interagire con lui il minimo indispensabile. Steve li sentiva parlottare tra loro e lanciargli occhiate preoccupate nell'aria pesante di feromoni. Appena il quinjet atterrò sulla baia di lancio dell'Avengers Tower, Steve si precipitò fuori e infilò il primo ascensore.

– J.A.R.V.I.S. dove si trova il signor Stark? –

– Bentornato signor Rogers. – rispose l’A.I. – Al momento il signor Stark è nel laboratorio. –

– Portami là, per favore. –

Le porte dell’ascensore si richiusero e l’abitacolo di mosse.

Steve si guardò nel riflesso dei pannelli, tutto occhi rossi e zanne che pulsavano e respiro spezzato. E non si riconobbe. Fece un profondo respiro e scosse la testa, sforzandosi di quietare l’Alpha. Non poteva presentarsi così da lui, non era in questo modo che voleva farsi vedere. Nessuno dei due voleva questo. Che fine aveva fatto il suo autocontrollo?

Tony era là nel palazzo e stava bene. Qualunque cosa fosse successa in quelle settimane in cui si era assentato, era già passata, già superata. Tony non aveva bisogno di lui per cavarsela, sapeva badare a sé stesso.

Tony era un Omega forte e indipendente. E Steve l’avrebbe rispettato _sempre_.

*

Tony era un Omega forte e indipendente.

Per questo aveva imperturbabilmente ignorato l’arrivo del quinjet, come se non avesse avuto per tutto il tempo sott’occhio una proiezione olografica del viaggio. E sempre imperturbabilmente aveva ignorato l’avviso di J.A.R.V.I.S. sull’imminente arrivo Steve là in laboratorio. Un po’ meno imperturbabilmente aveva accolto l’arrivo dell’Alpha semi-ferale che portava il nome di Steve Rogers e la divisa di Captain America.

Tony avrebbe davvero voluto recitarla per bene quella parte, ma onestamente non gli riuscì granché.

– Gesuccristo! – si aggrappò al tavolo da lavoro e lo fissò allarmato – Ti sei fatto il viaggio di ritorno in queste condizioni?! –

Steve deglutì a vuoto e lo guardò di rimando, inchiodato nel vano della porta.

– Stai… stai… – annaspava.

Tony abbassò il capo e alzò una mano. Steve era una brava persona, ma Tony sapeva per esperienza diretta in cosa si potevano trasformare le brave persone quando l’Alpha emergeva senza catene. E quello era un  _dannato super-Alpha_ .

– Sto bene. – disse lentamente, come ad ammansire una bestia selvatica – Sto bene, Steve. Okay? Lo vedi? Sono tutto intero. –

Steve annuì, ma il rosso delle iridi non regrediva e Tony vide distintamente come si passava la lingua sulle zanne superiori. Il sangue gli defluì dal volto e il petto gli si strinse in una morsa gelida, soffocante: era di nuovo dodicenne e impotente sotto il controllo di un Alpha più grosso e forte di lui e…

E fu un attimo, solo un attimo.

Come se avesse ricevuto una spinta in mezzo allo sterno, Steve arretrò, la testa bassa e le spalle curve. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, il blu era tornato. Steve era tornato.

Si schiarì la voce: – Felice di trovarti bene, Tony. –

E così come era arrivato, girò sui tacchi e se ne andò.

Era una fortuna che la mascella di Tony fosse attaccata al cranio, o avrebbe dovuto raccoglierla.

*

– Dobbiamo parlare. –

Steve abbassò il bilanciere e alzò il busto, mettendosi a sedere sulla panca di allenamento. Era ovvio che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, ma francamente credeva che Tony avrebbe scelto una situazione diversa.

– “Mi dispiace.” – lesse Tony da un biglietto – Conciso, non c’è che dire. E apprezzo il gesto, la gente pensa che io non sia tipo da fiori, ma in realtà ho un debole per i narcisi. Come lo sapevi? –

Steve non trattenne un sorrisino: – Ho tirato a indovinare. –

– “Scusami.” – lesse da un altro – Devo dirlo, la colazione con cui hai accompagnato il più breve dei tuoi messaggi è stata la più gloriosa che sia mai finita nel mio stomaco. E devi esserne onorato perché non sei l’unico ad aver cercato di impressionarmi con una colazione. –

Steve si leccò le labbra e decise di fissare un punto a caso della parete di fronte. Non era certo di gradire l’allusione al passato di playboy di Tony.

– “Sono desolato.” – ancora un altro biglietto – Sinceramente, non immaginavo che esistessero così tante declinazioni per lo stesso concetto, ma comunque… _il_ _disegno_. – Tony si portò una mano al petto – Steve, hai una mano _incredibile_. Voglio dire, io sono bravo con i numeri, di arte non ci capisco niente, ma è… sono senza parole. Mi spiace non poterlo accettare. Sinceramente. –

– Cosa? Perché? –

– Beh, per il momento non riesco a tenermi sotto gli occhi un ritratto di me e la mia ex che sembriamo felici. Lo darei a Pepper, ma ho idea che pure lei sia dello stesso avviso. –

Steve boccheggiava: – Vi siete lasciati? Quando? Perché? –

– Piano, _Stephanie_. – Tony rise di una risata un po’ malinconica – Adoro fare gossip quando non sono coinvolto. Se vuoi i dettagli sono certo che Happy potrà ragguagliarti. Comunque… – batté le mani – Sei un campione a scusarti ma non a spiegare il perché. –

Incrociò le braccia sul petto e restò in attesa, l’espressione che tradiva un certo divertimento. Steve mise da parte tutte le domande che aveva su lui e Pepper e cercò di raccattare un po’ di coraggio.

– Lo sai perché. – gli disse pieno di vergogna – Ero al limite del ferale, non avrei dovuto presentarmi da te così. –

– Già. – Tony parve studiarlo – Mi chiedo cosa ti passasse per la testa. –

Se lo chiedeva anche Steve. Ma aveva paura di trovare la risposta.

– Non sei il mio Alpha. –

*

Le parole gli erano uscite più aspre di quel che avrebbe voluto. Abitudine, probabilmente.

_Non puoi più controllarmi._

– Non sono il tuo Alpha. – gli fece eco Steve.

– E infatti non ti sei comportato come tale. – aggiunse, sforzandosi di mitigare un po’ l’atmosfera.

Era lì per rimettere a posto le cose, per tranquillizzare Steve. Per quanto gli sembrasse assolutamente fuori di testa che lui, proprio  _lui_ , volesse mettersi a tranquillizzare un  _Alpha_ .

– Tony… –

– No, Steve. – si avvicinò – Adesso sta zitto e senti. –

Tony non aggiunse nulla e, prevedibilmente, lui lo fissò con aria confusa.

– Non ti posso leggere nella mente, quindi… –

–  _Senti_ . – ripeté – Leggi il mio odore, Alpha. –

Gli occhi blu di Steve si spalancarono per la sorpresa.

Tony si costrinse a restare immobile,  in attesa. Era teso e non serviva a niente cercare di nasconderlo, ma sapeva che sotto la tensione Steve avrebbe letto altro, avrebbe letto tutto il resto.

P rudente come sempre,  Steve non si alzò in piedi –  _timore_ , serpeggiava nel suo odore.  Timore di mettere paura all’Omega con la sua stazza, immaginò Tony. Ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene. Tutti quei suoi atteggiamenti da Alpha protettivo che gli facevano ruotare gli occhi al cielo.

Un  _vero __supplizio_ , per Tony. Sì.

Sì, come quello che stava subendo di buon grado adesso. Il sommo supplizio di vedere Steve chinato verso di lui, che annusava l’aria tra di loro, ruotando il capo con fare assorto. _Terribile_ pensare che stesse studiando il suo odore in tutte le sue sfumature e intuendo ciò che nemmeno Tony era in grado di spiegare.

C he Steve non era il suo Alpha, ma Tony era pur sempre un Omega e no, non avrebbe rinnegato questo davanti a lui. Erano andati troppo in là. E andava bene così. _Steve_ andava bene. Steve aveva la sua fiducia, se l’era guadagnata.

–  Ci sei, Alpha? –

Steve si rimise diritto e alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

Annuì lentamente: – Ci sono. –

Tony si mordicchiò la lingua, dubbioso.

– Bene. –

Per un  lungo momento restarono  così. L’accettazione di Tony nei confronti del suo comportamento era qualcosa che travalicava le aspettative di entrambi e non sarebbe stato facile venirne a patti. Non sarebbe stato facile capire le possibili conseguenze.

–  Quindi se succede di nuovo… –

– Santo cielo, non mandarmi più tutti questi biglietti! – sbottò Tony – I fiori sono okay, le colazioni sono _molto_ okay, – alzò i pollici con aria incoraggiante – me le puoi preparare anche quando non vuoi farti perdonare, sai? I disegni parliamone… –

Steve sorrise apertamente, le zanne in bella mostra: – Parliamone. –


	3. Chapter 3

_Every time I look into your lovely eyes_

_I see a love that money just can't buy_

_One look from you I drift away_

_I pray that you are here to stay_

_Anything you want you got it_

_Anything you need you got it_

_Anything at all you got it_

_Baby_

[Roy Orbison – You Got It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvR1YgT7QYs)

*

Come per tutto ciò che riguardava la vita privata di Tony, Steve venne a sapere come erano andate le cose tra lui e Pepper praticamente per caso, in un momento del tutto inaspettato.

– _Frenafrenafrena_! –

Steve bloccò un gancio a mezz’aria e si sporse da dietro il sacco per guardarlo interrogativo.

– Che c’è? –

– Okay, okay… wow! Uhm… – Tony alzò le mani – Fammi mettere anche i gambali, non credo che i propulsori delle braccia siano sufficienti la tua forza bruta, He-Man. – 

Steve scrollò le spalle: – Va bene? –

– Andiamoci piano, eh? – si raccomandò mentre le placche gli si richiudevano attorno alle gambe – Non so cosa pensiate tutti, ma questo gioiellino non è indistruttibile. –

– Pronto? – Steve si mise in posizione.

Tony afferrò il sacco e accese i propulsori: – Fai del tuo peggio, Rocky. –

Steve fece davvero del suo peggio. Erano poche le occasioni in cui poteva allenarsi come si deve, con qualcuno alla pari. Quando Thor era nei paraggi poteva senz’altro contare su di lui, e in Natasha trovava un’avversaria tutt’altro che da sottovalutare, ma erano più le volte in cui doveva arrangiarsi. Quando aveva incrociato Tony nella palestra della Torre e gli aveva proposto di allenarsi insieme, non aveva sperato davvero di ricevere una risposta positiva. Per cui, sì, diede del suo peggio. Poche cose erano soddisfacenti quanto fare un allenamento serio e sfogare tutta la stamina prodotta dal serum.

– Solo per sapere, – Steve bevve un sorso d’acqua mentre si riposavano sul tatami – da quando sei così protettivo nei confronti dei tuoi mark? –

Tony aveva appena messo a nanna le parti dell’armatura. Letteralmente. Aveva chiesto a J.A.R.V.I.S. di inviarle in laboratorio e di ordinare a Dum-E e U di fare loro un bagnetto nell’olio e dare una lucidata per togliere i graffi, prima di metterle a riposare.

– Sono sempre stato protettivo nei confronti dei miei mark. – gli fece notare seccamente – Ora che ne ho uno solo, sono iperprotettivo e riverso su di lui le mie manie di controllo. – lo osservò perplesso mentre si soffocava con l’acqua – Tutto a posto? –

Steve annaspò e batté le palpebre, confuso.

– Uno solo? Che fine hanno fatto gli altri… –

– Quarantuno. – concluse per lui con aria ovvia, come se fosse scandalizzato dal fatto che Steve non conoscesse la risposta – Per un totale di quarantadue. –

– Quarantadue. – ripeté, pensando che probabilmente gli stava sfuggendo qualche citazione – Che fine hanno fatto gli altri quarantuno? –

– Ah, questa è una storia davvero interessante! –

Tony si alzò dal tatami e tirò su le braccia, stiracchiandosi pigramente. Steve cercò di non farsi distrarre dall’arco elegante creato dalla sua schiena e sopratutto dall’interessante contro-arco creato dal suo culo, perché Tony aveva preso a parlare a raffica – come suo solito – infilando più argomenti uno dietro l’altro – sempre come suo solito – e aprendo parentesi dentro altre parentesi con postille e appendici varie e “ah ti ho mai raccontato di quella volta che?” e andando a finire con un bel “comunque dove ero rimasto?”. Come suo solito.

Ma in qualche modo, nonostante le digressioni e le distrazioni, Steve riuscì a sciogliere la matassa di quel racconto e a capirci qualcosa. Capì che Tony aveva sacrificato i suoi mark, spontaneamente, per fare ammenda dopo i fatti di Extremis. Che questo atto gli era costato moltissimo, ma che per il bene della relazione con Pepper lo riteneva necessario. Che a quanto pare non era stato comunque sufficiente.

Restava il reattore.

– Mi dispiace. –

Steve ne sapeva qualcosa dei traumi della guerra, ma era un soldato addestrato e aveva scelto quella vita. Si potrebbe obbiettare che anche Tony, nonostante fosse carente di addestramento, avesse scelto quella stessa vita, ma di fatto era stata quella vita a scegliere Tony, che gli piacesse o meno.

Per questo capiva la richiesta di Pepper, ma capiva pure il rifiuto di Tony. Rinunciare anche al reattore era troppo, per il momento. Quello stesso reattore che aveva costruito in prigionia, con materiali di fortuna, e che era riuscito non solo a mantenerlo in vita ma persino a donargli la libertà.

Sì, Steve lo capiva: sarebbe stato come rinunciare al serum. Avrebbe potuto rinunciare allo scudo di Captain America, ma certamente non al serum.

– Va bene così. Volevamo cose diverse. – Tony scrollò le spalle – Voleva qualcosa che non potevo darle. Non ancora. –

Agrumi e cannella si tinsero di _amara tristezza_. Ma non rassegnazione, quella non c’era. Steve non avrebbe saputo dire se la timida speranza che percepiva in Tony fosse rivolta verso sé stesso o verso la possibilità di recuperare la relazione con Pepper. Sperava nella prima ipotesi. E per più di un motivo, che tuttavia al momento si rifiutava categoricamente di analizzare.

– Mex? –

Steve inarcò le sopracciglia, colto alla sprovvista: – Solo se offro io. –

– Ti ricordi che sono, tipo, miliardario, sì? –

– Ti ricordi che sono un Alpha vecchio stile, sì? –

Tony roteò gli occhi al cielo e borbottò un “Oddio”, calcando teatralmente la sua presunta esasperazione.

– Sì, sì, fai finta che non ti piaccia… –

Si guadagnò un verso scandalizzato e una frustata con l’asciugamano.

Oh, gli piaceva. Gli piaceva, _eccome_. Quasi quanto piaceva a Steve.

*

Come per tutto ciò che riguardava il suo rapporto con Steve, Tony non si fermava ad analizzare ciò che stava succedendo se non quando era ormai troppo tardi. E allora faceva questa cosa che si piantava in un loop di continua e maniacale iper-analisi.

Adesso, cosa mai c’era di strano nel condividere una cena con un amico e collega? Niente, è ovvio.

Non c’era proprio niente di strano se Steve si fermava a cenare con lui, dopo che si erano allenati assieme. Né c’era niente di strano a ripetere l’esperienza per più volte, e sempre più spesso, inserendo delle variazioni, magari, tra le tematiche degli incontri.

Dove per “variazioni” si intende che a volte era Steve ad aiutare Tony ad allenarsi, supportandogli il bilanciere o tenendogli ferme le gambe durante gli addominali. E Dio solo sapeva quanto sperava che Steve fosse troppo concentrato negli esercizi per poter sentire il sottile ma _esplicito_ cambiamento nel suo odore ogni volta che erano così vicini e sudati. Beh, _lui_ era sudato, Steve non aveva nemmeno il fiatone, accidenti a lui, e per la mente calcolatrice di Tony non era facile evitare di indugiare sui _potenziali risvolti_ di una tale produzione di stamina.

Oppure, una “variazione” poteva essere che non si allenavano affatto, perché Tony era impegnato in qualche progetto, ma Steve – benedetto novantenne nel corpo di un Dio! – non trovava niente di meglio da fare che aggirarsi per il laboratorio. Facendogli domande le cui risposte avrebbero richiesto una laurea in ingegneria per essere comprese, levandogli i suoi snack preferiti per sostituirli con roba a suo dire più sana perché “santo cielo ma lo fai mai un pasto decente?”, e risolvendosi infine a stare in un angolo e con l’album e la matita. E Tony non sapeva come sentirsi  sapendo che Steve lo stava ritraendo, insomma, dopotutto era abituato a stare sotto lo sguardo impietoso dei media, ma sicuramente lo sguardo di Steve era  diverso. In quale modo era difficile dirlo e sopratutto accettarlo, ma certamente era _diverso_.

“Variazione” era anche la scelta del menù per la cena. Per Tony andava bene qualunque cosa potesse riempirgli lo stomaco, ma Steve come si sarà capito era di diverso avviso. Dopo le prime sere di take away, si era presentato alla Torre con le borse della spesa e uno sguardo che così determinato gliel’aveva visto solo con indosso il costume di Captain America.

– Stasera cuciniamo. – aveva annunciato solennemente.

Tony lo osservò vuotare le borse con una certa apprensione: – E il plurale è mera retorica, voglio sperare. –

– Non riesco a credere che qui ci siano ben _due_ frigoriferi e dentro ci siano solo del latte scaduto e delle Pop-Tarts. –

– Quelle sono la scorta personale Thor. – Tony pescò dalle borse una confezione di impasto per pizza – Nell’era benedetta dai noodles istantanei e dal forno a microonde, per quale motivo si dovrebbe perdere tempo a fare la pizza con le proprie mani? Cioè, se voglio faticare molto per poi mangiare male, mi basta fare visita alla mensa dello S.H.I.E.L.D. –

– Ehi, non è così pessima! – commentò mentre disponeva sul tavolo gli ingredienti.

– Tu non fai testo. – ribatté – A un anziano come te, cresciuto durante la Grande Depressione, quella sbobba sembrerà il banchetto del Ringraziamento. –

Steve si voltò impettito: – _Anziano?_ –

– Beh, _tecnicamente_ hai novantacinque anni. – si strinse nelle spalle.

– Tecnicamente, sono rimasto congelato a venticinque anni. – gli fece notare mentre indossava un grembiule – Tu invece quest’anno ne compi…? –

Tony si portò una mano al petto ed emise un verso scandalizzato.

– Non si chiede l’età ad un Omega! – lo rimproverò col naso per aria.

Steve rise e gli lanciò un grembiule: – Ai fornelli, _Omega_! –

Tony lo afferrò al volo e se lo legò in vita.

– E _come osi_ incasellarmi negli stereotipi di genere?! –

– Da quando vi hanno dato il diritto al voto, vi state montando la testa… –

Tony aprì una confezione di farina e gliene lanciò una manciata, imbiancandolo.

– Ecco, adesso sì che dimostri la tua età, _nonn etto_. –

Steve non colse la provocazione. Almeno finché non venne il momento di mettere la salsa di pomodoro. La lotta era impari e da bravo stratega Tony capì subito di essere in svantaggio, ma poté sfruttare proprio favore la totale mancanza di pudore e la differenza di altezza. Bloccato contro il ripiano della cucina dalla massa imponente di Steve, si lasciò spalmare la salsa in faccia e sopportò stoicamente la sua espressione vittoriosa.

– Vedi, è qui che cadono gli eroi. – declamò afferrandogli il polso – Quelli come te. – ci tenne a specificare mentre si portava il suo dito indice alla bocca e, oh, come si era capovolta la situazione, eh? – Quando decidi di fare una cosa, – gli succhiò il dito e lo rilasciò con un umido “pop” – devi avere il coraggio di farla fino in fondo. –

Cuoio, resina e una netta, oscena ondata di _eccitazione_. Tony sfruttò lo shock per abbassarsi e sgusciare via da sotto il suo braccio, assestandogli una sacrosanta sculacciata prima di scappare via. Si sentiva su di giri e no, non avrebbe fatto finta che tutto questo non fosse divertente. Forse un tantino pericolosa, ma assolutamente divertente. Ma quella sera erano da soli alla Torre, non c’era nessuno che potesse giudicarli.

In qualche modo Steve tornò funzionale, anche se non ebbe più il coraggio di fare wrestling con il cibo. Per Tony era un vero peccato, ma così se non altro dopo due ore, in una cucina in cui sembrava fosse esplosa una bomba, riuscirono a togliere dal forno quelle che  _all’apparenza_ erano due pizze, ma che francamente somigliavano più ad un fallimento di proporzioni epiche.

– Sai cos’è davvero straordinario? –

Steve mandò giù il boccone che stava faticosamente masticando: – Che abbiano finanziato un film dove gli squali volano dentro un tornado? –

Esausti e sporchi com’erano, si erano trascinati sul divano per guardare  _Sharknado_.

Tony strozzò una risata: – Da un punto di vista fisico, saprei giustificare la presenza di squali all’interno di un tornado, ma non come si possibile che la base di questa pizza sia completamente bruciata mentre dentro è rimasta cruda. –

Decisero seduta stante di abbandonare ogni speranza con la pizza. Mentre nel film una dei protagonisti veniva inghiottita da uno squalo in volo, loro misero su due toast che mandarono giù con qualche birra. E d’un tratto erano stanchi, di quella stanchezza piena e soddisfatta che ti fa affondare tra i cuscini del divano. Tony lo sentiva su di sé e nell’odore di Steve – l’odore di _un Alpha_ – e si ritrovò nella sensazione con immensa e inaspettata tranquillità.

Quando Steve sparì in cucina con gli avanzi e le stoviglie sporche, e ritornò con un brownie per lui e un sorriso consapevole, Tony si immerse in quella sensazione come se ci fosse nato dentro. E non voleva fargli gli occhi a cuore, ma _oh se glieli fece_.

– Tony? –

– Mhm? –

– A cosa stai pensando? –

Tony batté le palpebre davanti ai titoli di coda che scorrevano sullo schermo. Del brownie non erano rimaste che briciole sulla maglietta già sporca e Steve lo osservava dalla parte opposta del divano dove erano lentamente scivolati, intrecciando le gambe nel mezzo. La sua voce era lenta e morbida, l’espressione apertamente curiosa. Quasi che sapesse già ma volesse sentirlo da lui, quasi che non gli bastasse il suo odore.

Tony lo fissò negli occhi e mosse la testa sul bracciolo del divano e no, non espose il collo, ma il gesto fu come un pallido suggerimento di _intenzione_. E a Steve non sfuggì.

– Che dovremmo rifarlo ancora. – disse semplicemente.

Con altrettanta semplicità, Steve sorrise e annuì: – Sì, dovremmo. –

E infatti lo rifecero.

Quella fu solo la prima di molte disastrose cene autoprodotte che nessuno dei due digerì e altrettanti film trash che mettevano su solo poter commentare ad alta voce. Se avessero mangiato bene o visto un film decente, non avrebbero potuto impiegare quelle ore a far finta di non corteggiarsi. Perché quelle serate non erano mica appuntamenti, assolutamente no. Ma questo non impediva loro di flirtare malamente, incapaci com’erano di chiamare le cose col loro nome e portarle avanti come si deve.

Tony se lo vedeva arrivare con le sporte della spesa e una ricetta improbabile – oh, quale errore madornale era stato iniziarlo ai reality di cucina! – e tra di loro era così pericolosamente  _domestico_ che non voleva pensarci. Non voleva nemmeno fermarsi a vedere quello che stava succedendo. Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Tony stava riuscendo a fidarsi di un Alpha e forse –  _forse_ – anche qualcosa di più. Per la prima volta nella sua vita Tony iniziava a sentirsi a posto nel proprio sub-genere.

Credeva che anche solo pensarci avrebbe dato a tutto questo una dimensione reale e tangibile, e questo sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso. Le cose come quella – così belle e perfette – non sono fatte per durare. Prima i poi finiscono e non è forse meglio, quindi, relegarle alla dimensione onirica? Quando ti risvegli da un bel sogno sei infelice, certo, ma solo per un po’. Perché alla fine, te lo dici: era solo un sogno.

*

Inevitabilmente, qualcosa scattò tra di loro e nessuno dei due riuscì ad arginarne le conseguenze. O forse nessuno dei due volle farlo. Sta di fatto che lasciarono che tutto fluisse da sé.

Sapevano che il team li osservava con circospezione e non importava. Oh, certo, c'era Clint che lanciava battute di dubbio gusto e Nat che rispondeva a mezza bocca – “Statler e Waldorf” aveva preso a chiamarli sprezzante Tony, una citazione che Steve aveva finalmente colto solo dopo aver visto  _The Muppets Show_ . E poi c'erano quelle volte che Thor, col suo solito candore, se ne usciva con domande esplicite, e Bruce, in preda come sempre ad imbarazzo di seconda mano, cercava invano di sviare la conversazione – ma Tony si dilettava troppo a dargli corda raccontandogli le balle più  colossali sulla loro presunta vita coniugale, solo per stare sentire i suoi commenti e andare avanti così per ore.

Ma alla fine di tutto, fuori dalle dinamiche del team, importava. Perché quella era una cosa loro e loro soltanto. Potevano ridere e scherzare e fare cameratismo con gli altri, ma poi restavano solamente loro. Era solo loro quella specie di esitante danza in cui cadevano al termine di ogni missione, solo loro lo scambio di frasi che suonavano sempre meno come un gioco, solo loro l’impercettibile passaggio dallo scambio di parole allo scambio di gesti.

Perché ormai le parole non bastavano più. Così, senza fare troppa resistenza, si stavano trovando a rispondere al reciproco richiamo. In un mondo dove tutto era regolato dall’odore e dallo scambio di informazioni tramite esso, la società aveva scelto di reprimere quella risorsa, e loro due non erano nella posizione di poter cambiare le regole. Ma in quella danza avevano scelto di farsi le regole da soli.

Una regola diceva: mentre parlavano, non poteva esserci più di mezzo metro di distanza tra di loro. Davvero, sopra il mezzo metro sentivano che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato. Si giravano attorno cercando di non essere troppo ovvi, di ignorare la spinta a cercarsi, a toccarsi. Per chi li osservava da fuori doveva essere ridicolo: erano volati suggerimenti di trovarsi una camera. Steve si limitava ad arrossire, mentre la risposta di Tony di solito era un dito medio e lui davvero non aveva il coraggio di riprenderlo.

Un’altra regola diceva: l’Omega interiore Tony aveva delle aspettative, anche se non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Ma Steve era stato un Omega, e mai come adesso aveva apprezzato tanto questo vantaggio tattico. Per esempio, se Tony gli stava camminando davanti, si aspettava che Steve gli posasse la mano in mezzo alla schiena – e ogni volta Tony rallentava il passo e si lasciava andare contro la sua mano con un impercettibile sospiro. Steve faceva questo, come pure apriva le porte per lui e gli cedeva il passo quando entravano in una stanza – e mancava poco che gli spostasse la sedia. E tutto questo Tony _non sapeva_ di aspettarselo, eppure era così, quindi ogni volta arrivava quel sospiro. E qualche volta, oh, qualche volta Tony si voltava al solo ed unico scopo di sorridergli di un sorriso tenue ma pieno sottintesi. E anche se Clint distruggeva il momento partendo a stonare “And can you feel the love tonight”, per Steve non c’era nient’altro che quel sorriso.

E poi c’era una regola che diceva: quando uno dei due veniva ferito in battaglia, l’altro ne era il custode finché non rientravano nella sicurezza della base operativa. Guardacaso, il team aveva assimilato in fretta quella regola – l’unica situazione in cui nessuno si arrischiava a fare delle battute. E Steve era profondamente orgoglioso di poter dire che no, lui non c’entrava niente. Oh, certo, era spaventoso in battaglia come solo un super-Alpha in assetto da combattimento può esserlo, ancora di più lo era quando un membro del team veniva ferito. Se poi quello che finiva a terra era Tony, Steve scattava in modalità semi-ferale e allora erano cazzi amari. L’aria attorno si faceva pesante di feromoni e nessuno osava avvicinarsi a loro, nessuno voleva guadagnarsi un ringhio di avvertimento a zanne scoperte.

Per cui, sì, Steve era  davvero spaventoso. Ma tutti se l’aspettavano, no? Mentre  _Tony_ – nessuno era preparato alla reazione Tony. Nemmeno Steve. E con una certa sorpresa, venne fuori che anche un Omega poteva essere spaventoso, quando voleva. Sopratutto se era coperto con un’armatura letale in grado di fare terra bruciata attorno a loro in un raggio di qualche chilometro.

– Tony? – tentò Steve, cercando di sollevarsi da terra con un gomito – È solo la squadra di soccorso dello S.H.I.E.L.D. –

– Sì? – in piena armatura, Tony non accennò ad abbassare le braccia con cui li teneva sotto tiro – No, sai, è che non li conosco. Via gli elmetti, grazie? –

– Siamo in zona di fuoco. – osò fargli notare uno dei soldati.

– _Via gli elmetti_. – scandì ignorandolo – Da bravi, su. –

Lentamente, i soldati si tolsero gli elmetti per mostrare i loro volti. Steve osservò la testa di Iron Man muoversi per scandagliare il gruppo, immaginò che Tony stesse facendo analizzare a J.A.R.V.I.S. le loro biometrie.

– Perfetto. Fantastico. – la sua posa si rilassò appena e fece un passo di lato per lasciare spazio, ma non abbassò le braccia – Potete avvicinarvi. – concesse e il gruppo si mosse in fretta, Tony si irrigidì nuovamente – Magari lentamente, okay? Così, molto bene. Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi. –

Restò lì accanto mentre il gruppo gli prestava le prime cure, di guardia. Steve li lasciò lavorare e non si rese conto che stava _fusando_ finché Iron Man non si voltò verso di lui, l’elmo piegato di lato con aria incuriosita.

– Stai cercando di ammansirmi? –

Steve si sentì arrossire: – Forse? –

Attorno a loro, il gruppo era _molto_ silenzioso e tutti evitavano di guardarli in faccia. Tony attese che terminassero e poi li liquidò dicendo che da lì in poi se ne sarebbe occupato lui. Appena furono a distanza di sicurezza, alzò la placca del viso e inalò, osservandolo attentamente. Steve se ne rimase tranquillo sotto il suo attento scrutinio, ben consapevole di cosa stava provando in quel momento. Quando fece per alzarsi da terra, Tony gli tese la mano per aiutarlo e gli passò un braccio armato attorno alla vita, fornendogli supporto per stare in piedi.

– Come stai? – 

Tony lo occhieggiò a disagio: – Dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te. –

– Sono stato meglio. – disse con sincerità – Domani sarò come nuovo. –

Si mossero zoppicanti nell’aria pesante di detriti e polvere da sparo. Il quinjet non distava molto, gli altri li stavano aspettanto.

– Non lo so. – ammise d’un tratto Tony.

Davanti a quell’ammissione spontanea, Steve non sapeva cosa dire. Il suo Alpha interiore si fece avanti e rispose al posto suo, riprendendo a fusare. Tony gli scoccò un’occhiata perplessa, un adorabile rossore che si faceva strada su per le guance.

– Scusa. – Steve si schiarì la voce, cercando di ricacciare indietro il suono – Non ci posso fare niente. –

– E allora non farci niente. –

E Steve non ci fece niente. Ultimamente era spesso così tra di loro e sempre più spesso sarebbe stato così anche in futuro.

In un futuro non troppo lontano, ad esempio, Steve si sarebbe scontrato con un fantasma del suo passato, e per poco non sarebbe morto per mano di quel fantasma. Impegnato altrove, Tony non sarebbe stato lì a fargli da custode, trovandosi così a rompere quella regola ormai collaudata. Le conseguenze sarebbero state imprevedibili e per ammansire l’Omega non sarebbe stato sufficiente fusare.


	4. Chapter 4

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid_

_Oh I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

[Ben E. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwZNL7QVJjE) [King –](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwZNL7QVJjE) [ Stand By Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwZNL7QVJjE)

*

Quando Tony compì cinque anni, Howard lo giudicò abbastanza grande da poter salutare la tata con cui era cresciuto e sostituirla con un’istitutrice scelta appositamente da lui. Ovviamente era un’Alpha.

Tony iniziò a fare il nido nel proprio armadio, primo lampante indizio su quale fosse il suo sub-genere. Ma la sua ex-tata era un’Omega e Howard diede a lei la colpa di aver insegnato queste “pratiche da smidollati” che stavano “traviando Tony”, per cui il suo comportamento non fece che rafforzare nel padre l’idea che avesse bisogno di una sana raddrizzata. Iniziarono anche i litigi tra i suoi genitori e sempre più spesso Tony si rifugiava nell’armadio, sotto un cumulo di coperte e vestiti, a piangere in silenzio.

Finché Maria non ne ebbe abbastanza e prese in mano la situazione: licenziò l’istitutrice Alpha, assumendo al suo posto un Beta dai modi completamente diversi: Edwin Jarvis. Howard non era soddisfatto, ma davanti alla risolutezza della moglie, una delle poche persone in grado di tenergli testa, per una volta fece un passo indietro e restò ad osservare. In pochi giorni Tony smise di fare il nido nell’armadio. Davanti all’ovvio, Howard si arrese e Maria poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo: per questa volta l’avevano spuntata.

All’età di quarantatré anni, Tony non doveva più accontentarsi di un armadio, ma sappiamo che una parte di sé sentiva ancora l’esigenza di nascondersi. E siccome era un ingegnere e un miliardario e “se non si fanno le cose in grande che gusto c’è”, nella Torre aveva una camera-nido tutta per sé, proprio come quella che aveva avuto nella sua casa di Malibù. Era il suo rifugio clandestino, progettato da lui stesso per soddisfare ogni sua esigenza: che fosse in calore o che avesse solo bisogno di un posto dove sentirsi al sicuro, era perfetta e dotata di tutti in comfort. Ma sopratutto era sua e _sol_ _amente_ _sua_.

Nessuno ci aveva mai messo piede, neppure gli addetti alle pulizie. Essendo il suo sub-genere un segreto, Tony l’aveva inserita nel progetto della Torre facendo in modo che nessuno ne fosse a conoscenza: era stata costruita di suoi robot e sempre loro la gestivano.

Lui la chiamava “La Stanza delle Necessità”.

– Perché chiamarla “Camera dei Segreti” sarebbe stato troppo scontato, ti pare? –

Steve aveva l’aria persa mentre annuiva in silenzio e lo seguiva. Tony scosse la testa: eppure quella citazione _doveva_ coglierla, insomma, avevano maratonato tutto _Harry Potter_ tra il Ringraziamento e Capodanno!

Tony lo fece entrare in camera da letto e non si fermò a riflettere sul fatto che tante persone erano state nella sua camera da letto, ma mai un Alpha. Nessun Alpha ci mai entrato e il primo era Steve. _Steve Rogers_. Steve stava entrando nella sua camera da letto e Tony ci si stava ossessionando e non erano nemmeno arrivati alla parte più intima della situazione. Non poteva fermarsi a pensarci o tutto sarebbe deragliato e lui non voleva deragliare. Non poteva permetterselo.

Lo condusse fino all’armadio e aprì un’anta.

– Attento alla testa, ragazzone. – lo avvertì spostando i vestiti e parlando a raffica – Sì, lo so, la dice lunga che abbia scelto un armadio come nascondiglio. – si sentiva gli occhi di Steve addosso mentre abbassava la placca di legno sul fondo, scoprendo il rilevatore vocale e il pulsante – Anche se, devo confessarlo, – diceva in tono volutamente casuale, tenendo premuto il pulsante – ero a tanto così dal chiamarla “Narnia”. –

L’intero fondo dell’armadio si mosse di lato. Tony fece un passo in avanti e girò su sé stesso con le braccia aperte.

– Ta-dan! –

*

_Qualche ora prima._

– Lo sai mantenere un segreto? –

Così gli aveva detto, gli occhi scuri che brillavano e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti. E quando Tony aveva quell’aria, ah, Steve _lo sapeva_ che non prometteva niente di buono. Ma come faceva a dirgli di no? Ormai da tempo aveva capito che non sarebbe mai stato capace di negargli nulla. Men che meno avrebbe potuto adesso.

Si era risvegliato in un letto dell’infermeria della Torre, mai come in quel momento grato di essere finito lì. Aveva respirato a pieni polmoni l’aria rassicurante, inalando assieme all’odore di disinfettante anche un familiare aroma di agrumi e cannella e _stanchezza_.

Seguendo il proprio naso, Steve aveva voltato il capo sul cuscino. Tony dormiva rannicchiato su una poltroncina lì accanto, un olopad abbandonato tra le mani. Era visibilmente esausto, con la barba incolta e i capelli che avevano visto tempi migliori. Era _stupendo_ , pensò Steve con una stretta al cuore. Se ne sarebbe rimasto volentieri a rimirarlo per un tempo indefinito: dopo l’esperienza degli ultimi giorni, non c’era niente di più confortante che potersi crogiolare nella presenza di un Omega preoccupato per lui. Nella presenza di _Tony_ preoccupato per lui.

L’Omega si era poi svegliato di soprassalto, invocando caffeina e grattandosi la testa, inconsapevolmente consapevole del fatto che Steve fosse sveglio e lo stesse guardando con ammutolita dolcezza. Steve non l’aveva richiamato quando era uscito dalla stanza, biascicando e andando a sbattere un po’ ovunque. Era comunque ricomparso poco dopo, con due tazze fumanti in mano, e gliene aveva passata una. Come fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se quella fosse una normale mattina a ritrovarsi per caso nella cucina della Torre e condividere la colazione.

Dopo la terza sorsata di caffè, Steve l’aveva visto battere le palpebre e metterlo a fuoco.

– Ehi, bell’addormentato. –

– Buongiorno. – gli aveva risposto educatamente.

Tony aveva preso un altro sorso e l’aveva squadrato con aria critica. Agrumi, cannella e, in perfetto sincrono con il rilassarsi delle spalle e della sua espressione, _sollievo_.

– Com’è che ti trovo sempre qui? – l’aveva rimproverato indicando l’ambiente dell’infermeria – Non ti sei fatto pompare di serum per poter uscire dalle grinfie dei medici? –

Steve aveva scrollato le spalle: – Sai com’è, sono un vecchio nostalgico. –

– Oh, è nostalgico lui! – l’aveva sbeffeggiato – Ti hanno ritrovato sulla riva del Potomac. Eri più affogato che vivo, _Laura Palmer_. –

– No! – Steve l’aveva interrotto subito – Non osare citare _Twin Peaks_. C’è un motivo se non voglio vedere i film di quel… tale Lynch. –

– Io cito quello che voglio. – aveva ribattuto petulante – Ma per tua sfortuna sono ancora in modalità ansiogena, per cui per ora rispetterò le richieste di vossignoria. –

E Steve non è che ne aveva proprio approfittato – o forse un po’ sì? D’accordo, un po’ ne aveva approfittato. Ma, ehi, non succedeva tutti i giorni che qualcuno si preoccupasse attivamente per lui. Era Captain America: davano tutti per scontato che uno grande e grosso come lui non avesse bisogno di niente e nessuno. Non era così, ovviamente. E Steve non sapeva se Tony l’avesse capito, oppure se stava agendo perché _lui_ aveva bisogno di prendersi cura di Steve per sentirsi a posto. Ma in tutta sincerità, Steve non avrebbe badato a certe sottigliezze.

Da lì a ritrovarsi davanti alla camera-nido di Tony, il passo era stato sorprendentemente breve. Lui aveva borbottato che per riprendersi dallo spavento avrebbe avuto bisogno di annidarsi per almeno quarantotto ore. E il commento di Steve sul fatto che gli mancava quella parte di essere Omega, era stato fatto cuor leggero, davvero, senza pensare minimamente alle conseguenze. Ma come al solito, Tony l’aveva colto a modo suo.

– Lo sai mantenere un segreto? –

Sì, Steve sapeva mantenere un segreto. Certamente non era quella la parte più ardua della faccenda. La parte più ardua era risvegliarsi con un Omega al capezzale e assorbire tutta la sua preoccupazione per te. Pensare che è bellissimo e che meglio di così tra di loro non potrà essere. Per poi trovarsi all’ingresso della sua camera-nido.

E lui dentro, che ti aspetta – che aspetta _proprio_ _te_.

In una società in cui ogni sub-genere ha un ruolo definito e le interazioni tra di loro sono prestabilite, come si deve prendere un Omega che ti invita a fare il nido con lui al di fuori del calore?

– Tony… sei sicuro? –

Lui l’aveva guardato senza capire e Steve si mosse nervoso sulla soglia della camera.

– Tu non hai mai voluto Alpha tra i piedi. – disse piano.

Lo sguardo di Tony si addolcì.

– Magari questo Alpha lo voglio tra i piedi. – gli tese la mano – Ci hai pensato? –

Steve ci aveva pensato, non poteva mentire a sé stesso. Ma francamente, era stato più facile reprimere quel pensiero. Era stato più facile incasellare il tutto sotto la voce “esigente di sub-genere” piuttosto che pensare che loro due si piacevano per quello che erano.

*

Se due anni prima qualcuno avesse detto a Tony che si sarebbe ritrovato a fare il nido con un Alpha, avrebbe dubitato seriamente della sanità mentale della persona in questione. Ma ecco che era lì, ad arrangiare cuscini e sistemare coperte assieme ad un Alpha. Tony faceva questa cosa da solo da quando aveva cinque anni – da _una vita intera_ – e non aveva mai sentito l’esigenza di farlo assieme a chicchessia. Si bastava da solo. Sapeva che molti Omega sono felici di fare il nido assieme ad altri Omega o al loro compagno Alpha – o a chiunque si presti per l’occasione. Gli Omega sono sostanzialmente la parte sociale della dinamica, il collante tra i sub-generi. Ma Tony non aveva mai avuto il privilegio di poter esprimere questo lato suo sub-genere.

Steve gli chiese di passargli una coperta, quella lì grande e blu, e Tony lo aiutò a drappeggiarla su un lato della muraglia di cuscini che aveva abilmente costruito. Sembrava del tutto assorbito dal compito.

Cuoio, resina e _tranquillità_ , morbida e avvolgente come quella coperta. Tony si chiese se anche il proprio odore emanava tranquillità, perché non si sentiva poi del tutto rilassato in quella cosa nuova e assurdamente bella che stavano facendo. Eppure, mentre si arrotolava in una coperta come un burrito umano e si lasciava andare sui cuscini, si trovò a pensare che mai in tutta la sua vita era stato meglio che in quel momento, con un Alpha nella sua camera-nido. Per una volta il suo cervello rallentò un po’. Solo un po’, eh. Ma comunque abbastanza da poter apprezzare il momento che stava vivendo, qui e ora, e non avere bisogno di altro.

_Grrrrwl…_

– Era il tuo stomaco, quello? –

Tony alzò lo sguardo su Steve. D’accordo, forse di qualcosa aveva bisogno.

– J.A.R.V.I.S. metti su una cioccolata per due, per favore. –

– Certamente, signor Stark. –

Tony osservò divertito Steve, che occhieggiava con circospezione i vari strumenti robotici che si muovevano dalle pareti.

– Di che gusto la vuoi? – lo richiamò – Ho tutti gli aromi presenti sul mercato e anche qualcuno ancora da brevettare… –

– Arancia e cannella. –

Tony richiuse la mascella con uno scatto – _click_ , fecero i suoi denti. Steve lo fissava dall’altro lato del nido, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto su quella faccia stupidamente bella.

– J.A.R.V.I.S. hai sentito il signor Rogers. – si schiarì la voce e stirò casualmente le gambe fino a fino a toccare i piedi di Steve – Arancia e cannella. –

Quando un braccio robotico servì loro le tazze fumanti, il sorriso sul volto di Steve si aprì del tutto, mostrando i bei denti. A distanza di sicurezza, Tony osservò le zanne fatte per mordere e pensò che su di lui non erano spaventose come lo erano state su Howard. Forse era il blu cielo dei suoi occhi che addolciva l’insieme, o forse erano i baffi di cioccolata che gli davano un’aria infantile. O forse… forse era il fatto che Steve, nonostante fosse una fucina di feromoni avesse tutto le ragioni per diventare ferale ogni due per tre, non aveva mai fatto niente a Tony.

Non aveva mai usato la sua voce Alpha verso di lui, non era mai entrato in modalità ferale, non gli aveva mai ringhiato. Nell’evolversi della loro relazione, Steve non aveva mai fatto prevalere il proprio sub-genere sul resto.

Tony lo guardava, adesso, e non aveva più importanza che fosse un Alpha. O magari ne aveva, ma era tutto un altro tipo di importanza.

*

– Lo sapevano? –

– Che cosa? –

Con un “grazie”, Steve consegnò la tazza vuota ad un braccio meccanico e affondò nuovamente tra i cuscini.

– Che ti avrebbe fatto cambiare sub-genere. – Tony lo guardava con malcelata curiosità – Sapevano che il serum avrebbe avuto questo effetto? –

Steve scosse la testa: – No. Non ne avevano idea. –

Pensieroso, Tony abbassò gli occhi, l’unghia del pollice che grattava nervosamente il bordo della tazza.

– È stato uno dei motivi per cui hanno chiuso Project Rebirth. –

Una smorfia: – Sì? Strano, chi l’avrebbe mai detto. –

Steve lo guardò, intuendo i suoi pensieri.

– Le possibilità che apriva una cosa del simile… – Tony rise amaramente – E l’hanno gettata via in quel modo. –

– Erano gli anni quaranta, Tony. – gli fece notare.

– Già, beh, immagino che mio padre sia stato tra quelli che hanno votato contro. – commentò con astio.

– No. – Steve ripensò agli eventi che erano seguiti il trattamento con il serum – Howard fece pressioni per continuare la sperimentazione, fu uno dei pochi. –

Tony gli lanciò uno sguardo incredulo: – Questa è nuova! Era solito fare discorsi bigotti sul destino segnato dal proprio sub-genere e altre cazzate simili. –

– Ma era anche devoto alla scienza, no? – gli fece notare – Forse… forse pensava che l’importante fosse agire secondo natura, ma se la scienza poteva cambiare la natura… –

– Ah! – gli occhi di Tony si allargarono nello stupore della realizzazione. – Lo sai quanti anni speso a cercarti tra i ghiacci? – gli disse d’un fiato – Non voleva solo ritrovare te, voleva ritrovare l’unica cosa rimasta di quell’esperimento e ripartire da lì. –

– Tu credi? – Steve si accigliò – Pensi che volesse portare avanti la ricerca in quel senso? –

– Io credo che mio padre fosse un genio e un visionario e anche un tantino folle. – riassunse – Non sapremo mai cosa avesse in mente, ma sì, potrebbe essere questo. –

Steve si disse che allora era stata una fortuna che non l’avesse trovato.

– L’avresti usato? –

Lo sguardo di Tony si piantò sul suo e lì rimase, consapevole.

– Sì. – disse, ma suonava incerto – Non lo so. Forse? –

– Hai sempre odiato il tuo sub-genere. – commentò cautamente.

– No. – si strinse nelle spalle e questa volta suonava più sicuro – Non è l’essere Omega _di per sé_ , il problema. È tutto quello che ci gira attorno. – gesticolò vagamente – Andiamo, non dirmi che ti piaceva. Ai tuoi tempi era anche peggio. –

– Era un inferno. – confermò – Per uno come me, se non altro. Ma oggi è diverso, sopratutto per uno come te. –

– Sì? Beh, sono certo che se facessi una conferenza stampa per rivelare il mio vero sub-genere e annunciare che cerco un compagno, dopo neanche mezz’ora avrei la fila che fa il giro dell’isolato. Ma sai com’è: – canticchiò – _money can’t buy me love…_ –

Steve ci accigliò: – Non sto parlando di soldi. –

Si guadagnò un’espressione palesemente confusa.

– Sei tu che hai voluto fare il paragone tra me e tua versione pre-serum di squattrinato studente d’arte proveniente dalla piccola borghesia newyorkese gravata dalla Grande Depressione. – disse d’un fiato.

Oh, ma com’era possibile che capisse sempre il contrario di quello che voleva dire? E che in ogni caso il tutto approdasse ad una feroce auto deprecazione? Davvero pensava che l’unico motivo per cui qualcuno l’avrebbe desiderato, era il suo impero finanziario?

– Il mio paragone era tra te e la mia versione di Omega rachitico, asmatico, iperteso, anemico e in generale affetto da malanni cronici. – ribatté – Non ero certo appetibile come Omega. Tu sei tutto un altro livello. –

Le sopracciglia di Tony schizzarono in alto.

– Tutto un altro livello. – ripeté lentamente – E cosa intendi esattamente con “tutto un altro livello”? –

Steve si sentì il volto andare a fuoco, ma non si tirò indietro.

– Ridicolmente attraente. –

Tony aprì e richiuse la bocca come un pesce fuor d’acqua.

– Grazie? Credo. – biascicò – Cioè, non sono certo l’epitome dell’Omega. Passo benissimo per un Beta anche per questo. Sono ben lontano dai dettami estetici della società. –

Steve avrebbe voluto ribattere che, a suo modesto avvisto, il suo culo rientrava perfettamente nei dettami estetici. Pensò saggiamente che non fosse il momento per fare commenti lascivi sul suo corpo.

– Fanculo la società e i dettami estetici. – sbottò – Sei bellissimo e basta. –

Scioccato, Tony si incassò tra i cuscini, come se il complimento l’avesse colpito in faccia.

– Okay. – disse con voce piccola.

– Sei bellissimo. E sei la persona più intelligente che abbia mai conosciuto… accidenti, Tony, sei un _genio_. E sei… divertente e generoso e coraggioso. – elencò Steve senza fermarsi troppo a riflettere.

Tony provò ad obiettare: – Io… voglio dire, grazie, ma… –

– Niente “ma”. – lo interruppe stentoreo – Per essere uno con un ego ipertrofico come il tuo, non sai davvero prendere i complimenti. –

Tony ammutolì, rosso in volto. Agrumi, cannella e _dolce incredulità_.

*

Nessuno, nessuno, _nessuno_ aveva mai adulato Tony in quel modo. Nessuno si era scomodato a dirgli sinceramente cosa pensava di lui – tranne quando c’era da criticarlo, ovviamente. Tony era talmente abituato a sentirsi sferzato dalla frusta della deprecazione, che l’aveva assimilata e fatta sua. D’altra parte, fa meno male se tu per primo ti sei indurito la pelle sotto i tuoi stessi colpi. Nessuno era bravo quanto lui stesso a farsi del male.

Quello che restava tra la corazza e il cuore di Tony, quel vuoto all’apparenza incolmabile, lui aveva cercato di riempirlo in molti modi. Con il successo, con i soldi, con il sesso, con l’alcol. Ma erano sempre stati riempitivi effimeri, temporanei.

Aprire un varco, così apparentemente innocuo, sotto quella corazza e farsi strada una goccia alla volta, riempendo il vuoto fino a che la pressione creava delle pericolose crepe su tutta la superficie. Questo aveva fatto Steve fin dall’inizio. Tony non sapeva se ne era consapevole o meno, ma avrebbe scommesso di no. Sta di fatto che adesso la corazza era irrimediabilmente incrinata e sarebbe bastato poco – davvero poco – per romperla del tutto.

Ma che cosa era, lui, senza la sua corazza?

Tony ne prese pienamente coscienza a Johannesburg, quando la piccola strega di Sokovia si era messa a giocare con le loro menti. Il terrore inflitto da quelle allucinazioni raggiunse il picco alla visione dello scudo di Captain America spezzato, Steve che gli moriva sotto gli occhi, e Tony gravato dalla totale impotenza.

Tony sapeva di non stare agendo in maniera lucida, ma non c’era modo di rompere quella catena. Attacco o fuga? Aveva scelto l’attacco. Doveva difendere sé stesso e le persone che amava: era sua responsabilità. Non importava se il disastro di Ultron era nato proprio da questo, Tony non si sarebbe fermato davanti a niente pur di salvare tutti.

Neppure davanti al suo rapporto con Steve. E in qualche modo si ritrovarono nel cortile dei Barton, a spaccare legna e litigare. La discussione si scaldò in fretta e probabilmente era un bene. Da quando quella faccenda era iniziata loro due si erano mantenuti a distanza, controllando ogni pulsione per non influire negativamente sulle dinamiche del gruppo. Non era stato facile, per niente, e adesso la tensione tra di loro era al limite.

– Lo sai che Ultron sta cercando di dividerci, sì? –

– Beh, immagino che tu lo sapresti. – ribatté freddamente – Che ci informi a riguardo, è un altro paio di maniche. –

– Banner ed io stavamo facendo ricerche. – provò a giustificarsi.

– Avrebbe influenzato la squadra. – ribatté Steve.

– Questo avrebbe _finito_ la squadra. – lo corresse – Non è questa la missione? Non è per questo che combattiamo? Così che possiamo smettere di combattere e tornarcene a casa? –

Cuoio, resina e un improvviso picco di _furia_. Mentre rompeva un ceppo di legna con le nude mani, gli occhi di Steve lampeggiarono di rosso e Tony di congelò sul posto.

– Ogni volta che qualcuno cerca di vincere una guerra prima che inizi, muoiono persone innocenti. – ringhiò Steve – _Ogni volta._ –

Tony prese un profondo respiro nell’aria fresca della sera.

– Grazie. –

Lui si voltò a guardarlo con aria confusa.

– Anche se la pensi diversamente da me, non mi hai mai fermato. –

Steve sbuffò una risata: – Sappiamo entrambi che non è possibile fermarti. –

Come poteva essere così ingenuo? Tony dovette distogliere lo sguardo o si sarebbe tradito definitivamente.

– Sappiamo entrambi che tu potresti, se volessi. –

Steve era silenzioso. Tony riprese a rompere la legna mentre sentiva il suo sguardo severo su di sé.

– Hai un’opinione così bassa di me? –

La sua voce era fredda, ma nel suo odore si sentiva una nota di tristezza. Si insinuò tra le crepe della corazza di Tony e gli arrivò dritta al cuore e fece _male_.

– Al contrario. – disse alzando finalmente gli occhi su di lui.

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere altro, Tony. Ma in quel momento arrivò Laura per chiedergli di dare un’occhiata alla falciatrice e l’unica cosa che poté fare fu lasciare che il proprio odore parlasse per sé. Steve annusò l’aria e semplicemente annuì, il suo volto una maschera che non tradiva alcuna emozione.

Tony si allontanò da lì consapevole che la tensione tra di loro era tutt’altro che allentata. Ma più di questo, non era capace di fare. Si teneva su con le unghie e con i denti, Tony. In lotta perenne per stare al passo con sé stesso ed ora in lotta anche per stare al passo con la persona di cui si stava innamorando. E in tutto questo, erano di nuovo a fare da scudo umano tra la Terra e una minaccia di proporzioni apocalittiche.

*

Non fu alcun rumore a svegliare Steve. Per quanto grazie al serum il suo udito fosse finissimo e a causa dell’esperienza in guerra mantenesse sempre un sonno leggero, ciò che lo svegliò fu l’odore.

Agrumi, cannella e una immensa, penetrante risacca di _disperazione_.

Si mise a sedere sul letto, perfettamente vigile, e si lasciò guidare dall’olfatto. Si trovò accucciato ai piedi del letto di Tony, la gola secca e gli occhi che bruciavano di lacrime. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva sentito tutta questa disperazione e adesso aveva la sensazione di starci affogando dentro.

– Tony? – lo chiamò piano.

L’Omega si mosse appena sotto le coperte. Steve indovinò che fosse in posizione fetale e gli si strinse il cuore. Era silenzioso mentre piangeva, non capiva come facesse a controllarsi nel sonno ma era così e faceva male vederlo – _sentirlo_ – in quello stato.

Steve allungò cautamente una mano e la posò sopra la sua spalla. Non sapeva se era un bene svegliarlo, ma non ce la faceva a vederlo così e non agire, non fare niente.

– Tony, è solo un incubo… solo un incubo… –

D’improvviso le coperte si scostarono e Tony si mise a sedere, le gambe raccolte al petto, la testa reclinata sulle ginocchia, le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi. Sembrava un bambino. Steve resto lì, immobile e silenzioso, mentre lui cercava di ricomporsi e falliva miseramente, balbettando frasi senza senso e tirando su col naso.

– Tony? – Steve cercò di nuovo di toccarlo, ma stavolta Tony si scostò di scatto.

– No no no no… Alpha, sarò bravo, lo prometto, sarò bravo… no, non tenermi giù, sarò bravo… guarda? Sono bravo… vedi? Non tenermi giù… –

Il cuore di Steve sprofondò. Chi era stato a fargli questo? La risposta era ovvia, ma Steve non poteva concentrarsi sui torti di Howard Stark. Lui era morto, Tony era vivo e si portava ancora addosso le ferite di quella educazione malsana.

– Tony, va tutto bene. – mormorò dolcemente – Starò qui se hai bisogno di me, va bene? –

Steve si sistemò meglio sul pavimento, le braccia incrociate sul letto e il mento posato sopra. E restò in attesa, cercando di proiettare calma e sicurezza nel suo odore.

La litania cessò lentamente, accompagnata da singhiozzi e lamenti sempre più leggeri. Tony si stava calmando, la sua coscienza stava riemergendo dalle spire dell’incubo, ma il processo era lungo e doloroso. L’Alpha interiore di Steve stava scalpitando, ma lui lo tenne a bada: avrebbe voluto poter fare di più, ma sapeva che qualunque mossa avrebbe solo portato Tony a ricadere nel panico.

La pazienza lo ripagò quando, mescolata alla _disperazione_ , nell’odore di Tony si fece strada una punta di _fiducia_.

– _Alpha?_ –

Steve si raddrizzò immediatamente. Era la prima volta che Tony lo chiamava così senza scherzare, la prima volta che lo chiamava davvero in quanto Alpha, che aveva bisogno di lui in quel senso. Si mise in ginocchio e si sporse sul letto, senza toccarlo.

– Sono qui. – disse, e solo nel sentire la propria voce distorta si accorse che stava fusando – Sono qui, Omega. –

Tony gli porse una mano e lui gliela prese. Restarono così per un lungo momento. Steve fusava e gli accarezzava il palmo con il pollice, Tony cercava di riprendere un respiro normale e rilassare i muscoli.

– Di più. – disse d’un tratto.

E si stese sul fianco, allungando anche l’altra mano verso di lui. Steve gli prese entrambe le mani e insieme intrecciarono le braccia sul letto, i volti ad un palmo l’uno dall’altro. Nella penombra, Steve poteva vedere le ciglia scure di Tony inspessite dalle lacrime, la fronte ancora aggrottata dall’angoscia. Ma nel suo odore c’era sempre meno _disperazione_ e sempre più _fiducia_ e _tranquillità_.

Steve sciolse un amano per portarla alla sua fronte e massaggiare in mezzo alle sopracciglia. Sorrise tra sé quando Tony chiuse gli occhi e si mise a fusare a sua volta. Non era mai successo prima, nemmeno quando avevano fatto il nido insieme.

– Di più. –

La voce di Tony era impastata dal sonno e in quel momento Steve non sapeva bene come prendere quella richiesta. Non sapeva se stava interpretando bene o se si stava lasciando guidare dal proprio Alpha interiore, già ampiamente stimolato.

– Di più? – gli chiese, sperando di ricevere una risposta chiara.

Con gli occhi chiusi e gesti impacciati, Tony alzò un lembo della coperta e si scostò di lato.

– Di più. – ripeté semplicemente.

Steve deglutì a vuoto: questa era una risposta piuttosto chiara.

Si infilò lentamente sotto le coperte, cercando di non prendere troppo spazio nel letto. Per Tony non doveva essere un problema, lo spazio, perché un attimo dopo si era ritagliato un angolino perfetto per sé sotto il suo braccio, una gamba allacciata in mezzo alle sue e il volto infilato nell’incavo del collo. Steve lasciò che si sistemasse addosso a lui, incerto su quanto e come toccarlo. Quando Tony sospirò soddisfatto e si rilassò contro di lui, fusando fino a scivolare nuovamente nel sonno, l’Alpha interiore di Steve poté rilassarsi a sua volta. Lo avvolse cautamente tra le braccia e inalò il suo odore: agrumi, cannella e _tranquillità_. Steve si lasciò cullare dalla sensazione di perfezione che emanava quel momento, con Tony che dormiva fiducioso tra le sue braccia. E per un attimo, mentre si addormentava a sua volta, non penso al passato né al futuro, solo a quel momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho deciso di cogliere il suggerimento lasciatomi da Vedra, e di cambiare i termini “nido” e affini con “tana”. Anche se non corrisponde esattamente al termine in inglese, il significato resta e suona decisamente meglio. :)

_I practice every day_

_To find some clever lines to say_

_To make the meaning come through_

_But then I think I'll wait_

_Until the evening gets late_

_And I'm alone with you_

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head_

_The stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying somethin' stupid like_

“ _I love you”_

[Frank & Nancy Sinatra – Somethin’ Stupid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f48fpoSEPU)

*****

Quello era un letto decisamente troppo stretto e troppo caldo e troppo duro. Ma Tony, oh, si sentiva a un passo dal nirvana! La migliore dormita della sua vita.

Batté le palpebre, cercando di mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava, di ricordare dove si trovasse – non che avesse molta importanza. Di norma il suo cervello passava da zero a mille in pochi secondi, ma oggi no. Oggi il cervello di Tony era affogato di endorfine, la sua anima galleggiava spensierata in una quiete irreale. E niente sembrava avere alcun peso.

Mosse la testa e la guancia sfregò contro del cotone che sapeva di cuoio e resina e _caldo torpore_. A Tony quell’odore dava una pigra contentezza. Una sensazione che forse aveva provato qualche volta da bambino, quando gli concedevano di dormire fino a tardi durante le vacanze estive.

Il palmo della mano scorse su un petto ampio e scivolò su una spalla muscolosa, trovò della pelle calda che pulsava sotto le dita e lì rimase. Sotto di lui vibrò un sommesso brontolio di approvazione che gli penetrò fin nelle ossa e gli rinvigorì l’erezione mattutina.

Poi il rumore sordo delle lenzuola nel silenzio della stanza: il corpo sotto di lui si stava muovendo, gli stava respirando sui capelli. Tony sentì una mano avvolgersi alla sua, l’altra scivolare sotto il bordo della maglietta e aprirsi in mezzo alla schiena, premere gentilmente in un gesto che conosceva così bene.

Tony aspirò l’aria e assieme ad essa una boccata di feromoni e sbarrò gli occhi.

Le mani che lo ancoravano a quel corpo restarono dove erano, mentre lui si puntellava per alzare il busto. Nel movimento il suo bacino scivolò indietro e quello che vide sul volto di Steve fece il paio con ciò che sentì all’altezza dell’inguine.

Il blu dei suoi occhi era svanito sotto una coltre _nera_.

È fatto risaputo che le iridi di un Alpha cambino a seconda del suo stato d’animo. Tony aveva avuto la sventura di vedere spesso delle iridi rosse: prima in suo padre, poi in svariati Alpha in stato sferale che si erano scontrati con lui. Infine in Steve, ogni volta che scendeva sul campo di battaglia – e qualche volta persino durante le liti tra di loro.

Ma Tony non aveva mai avuto il privilegio di vedere delle iridi _nere_. E mai avrebbe immaginato di vederle in Steve. Chiunque aveva le nozioni base di biologia per sapere cosa significava quella tonalità negli occhi di un Alpha, lo insegnavano al liceo. Nel capitolo sui rituali di accoppiamento.

Ora, Tony era uomo fatto e finito, aveva avuto amanti di ogni genere e sub-genere, aveva visto di tutto e fatto di tutto. Ma _questo_ , no. Tony Stark non aveva mai dormito con un Alpha, per poi svegliarsi con lui – _sopra_ di lui – e trovarselo in quello stato.

Aveva la pelle d’oca.

Cosa doveva fare? Cosa si aspettava un Alpha da un Omega una situazione simile? Tony guardava Steve, ma non riusciva a vedere solo _Steve_ , vedeva _l’Alpha_ , ed era certo che Steve vedesse l’Omega e Tony non sapeva cosa fare, lui non era mai stato con un Alpha, lui gli Alpha li evitava a tutti i costi…

Un ringhio e i pensieri di Tony uscirono dalla spirale in cui stavano cadendo.

Tony aspirò nuovamente e questa volta si fermò ad osservare – a _sentire_. Cuoio e resina e _desiderio_ , sì, ma niente zanne. Le labbra di Steve erano sigillate. Le mani su di lui erano immobili, il respiro era calmo.

Solo allora Tony ricordò come erano finiti a dormire insieme. Ricordò la notte prima, l’incubo, l’attacco di panico. Steve che controllava il proprio Alpha interiore per stargli accanto senza opprimerlo. L’Omega interiore di Tony che gli chiedeva _di più_.

Ora era l’Alpha che chiedeva _di più_. Eppure Steve restava in controllo. Il suo Alpha era celato appena sotto la pelle, contenuto, imbrigliato. Sapevano entrambi che quello non era il luogo né il momento adatto. Non potevano bruciare le tappe facendo l’amore nella cameretta dei figli di Barton, in una parentesi durante una missione per salvare il mondo.

Potevano solo _stare_ nel momento, questo era loro concesso. In quelle prime ore del mattino, con la luce che ancora faticava a scaldare l’aria e le pareti di legno che sembravano proteggerli da tutte le brutture che li aspettavano là fuori. Per pochi momenti, potevano essere solamente sé stessi, sospesi in quel limbo. Alpha e Omega: così vicini alla superficie da potersi studiare davvero per la prima volta.

Immobile e attento, Steve lo osservò mentre Tony si muoveva esitante in avanti, portando il volto alla sua altezza. Spostò la mano dal collo alla sua guancia e col dorso gli accarezzò la pelle ispida della barba mattutina. Sotto il suo tocco, Steve socchiuse gli occhi e iniziò a fusare. E Tony si morse il labbro, osservando con fascinazione questo super-Alpha arrapato che si faceva ammansire da una carezza.

Di nuovo, la mano in mezzo alla schiena premette e Tony si fece guidare placidamente. Non era esattamente spiacevole spalmarsi contro il corpo di Steve e lasciarsi abbracciare da lui, sfregare il volto contro il suo collo, aspirare il suo odore, guardarlo e lasciarsi guardare nel silenzio dello stupore reciproco.

Trascorsero lunghi minuti così. Tra fusa e sospiri, languide carezze e caute esplorazioni, nasi che si sfioravano e lievi annusate. L’ombra di un bacio su labbra tanto desiderose quanto schive. Se avessero potuto dilatare quel momento per l’eternità, oh, l’avrebbero fatto. Si sarebbero volentieri imprigionati là per sempre.

Ma forse, la bellezza di quel momento stava anche nel fatto che sapeva sarebbe dovuto finire presto.

*

Che sforzo inimmaginabile dovette fare Steve per riuscire schiodarsi da quel letto. Costringersi ad abbandonare l'abbraccio languido di Tony, ignorare la sua espressione di istupidita felicità, non affogare nei suoi feromoni densi e dolci come melassan. Tutto questo gli sembrava – no, _era_! – un delitto contro natura.

Steve fu costretto ad applicare un vero e proprio filtro tra quello che pensava realmente e quello che poi diceva o faceva, perché il suo Alpha interiore non ne voleva proprio sapere di smettere di pensare a Tony come il _suo Omega_ e agire di conseguenza. E se Steve aveva qualche dubbio che per Tony la situazione fosse diversa, durante la colazione ebbe modo di cambiare opinione. Il modo non tanto furtivo in cui gli ronzava intorno, come riusciva a sfiorarlo ogni volta che poteva facendolo sembrare un caso, come lo guardava da sotto le ciglia con quegli occhi di cerbiatto.

Steve si trovò a ringhiare un paio di volte la sua frustrazione. Dal lato opposto del tavolo, Tony allungò i piedi per incontrare i suoi e nascose la soddisfazione dietro la sua tazza di caffè. In tutto questo, dovettero incassare con dignità gli sguardi divertiti e i commenti camerateschi della squadra.

– Dormito bene? –

Con una fatica non indifferente, Steve staccò gli occhi da Tony e li alzò su Natasha, in piedi accanto a lui. Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non riuscì a mettere insieme niente di senso compiuto, così si limitò a guardarla sorseggiare il suo caffè con aria sorniona.

Gli diede una spintarella con il fianco: – Avete _dormito_? –

Sotto il tavolo, il piedi nudi di Tony si stavano sfregando ai suoi.

– _Voi_ avete dormito? – le chiese di rimando.

Bruce tossì e quasi si strozzò su un pezzo di toast.

Fury piombò in cucina dal nulla: – Datevi una regolata, non siete collegiali. –

– E ci sono dei minori. – aggiunse Clint afferrando al volo uno dei suoi figli che saettava dentro la cucina.

In qualche modo riuscirono a tutti a ricomporsi e a tornare operativi. Steve era sul patio della casa e si stava infilando l’elmetto, quando Tony arrivò accanto a lui, in piena armatura. Si agganciò lo scudo alla schiena e lo guardò.

– Questa mattina… –

Steve non sapeva come esprimere cosa aveva provato a risvegliarsi con l’Omega tra le braccia, languido di sonno e di desiderio. Sapeva solo che ne voleva ancora di quelle mattine, possibilmente per tutta la vita. Lasciò che il suo odore parlasse per sé.

Tony annusò l’aria tra di loro e rilasciò un sospiro: – Sì. –

Sembrava voler dire qualcosa di più di un semplice “sì”, ma il resto della squadra li aspettava al Quinjet e qualunque cosa doveva essere rimandata.

Il resto della missione fu un rapido susseguirsi di eventi che li risucchiò nel solito turbine di adrenalina. L’annessione dei Maximoff, la nascita di Visione, l’esercito di droidi di Ultron. Steve non ebbe il tempo di elaborare davvero ciò che era successo tra lui e Tony, che già erano lanciati nel campo di battaglia.

Quando anche l’ultimo dei civili venne evacuato dalle rovine di Sokovia, Steve saltò su una delle navette dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e restò impotente a guardare l’apocalisse che si stagliava sotto di loro. Laggiù c’era Tony – il _suo Omega_ – e stava rischiando la vita per salvare quelle dell’intera Terra. Era una costante, quante volte l’aveva visto fare cose del genere? Quante volte avrebbe dovuto assistervi ancora? Quante volte avrebbe avuto quella sensazione di affogare nel terrore?

Steve si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato solo quando lo rilasciò, qualche attimo dopo, nell’aria che sapeva di macerie e sangue. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, stringendo gli occhi contro il bagliore del sole: un guizzo rosso e oro sfrecciava nel blu, fiero e sfolgorante come sempre. Il sollievo gli scaldò il petto, ma il freddo della paura era sempre ancorato alla sua anima.

E Steve sapeva che sarebbe rimasto lì, irrazionalmente, finché non avrebbe avuto Tony di nuovo davanti a sé, vivo e tutto intero. Il suo odore dolce e speziato nelle narici e la sua voce sarcastica nelle orecchie.

Era questo che lo aspettava per il resto della vita?

Sì, in qualche modo sapeva già che avrebbe sempre nutrito quella frustrazione, quel senso di inadeguatezza per non essere in grado di proteggere il proprio Omega. Era un debolezza inappropriata per un soldato, ma immaginava di non poterci fare niente. Questo era il prezzo da pagare quando si ama una persona folle e coraggiosa come Tony Stark.

*

Tony sapeva che Steve voleva vederlo. E non c’era bisogno che l’ennesimo agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. lo fermasse per i corridoi per avvertirlo che Captain America lo stava cercando. Lo sapeva perché non poteva fare a meno di sentire la stessa imperiosa pulsione e – fanculo la biologia – avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto essere così forte. Non poteva immaginarselo.

Faceva _male_. E non erano neppure legati.

Doveva essere lo stress del dopo battaglia, si diceva Tony mentre raggiungeva l’infermeria. Sentiva il proprio metabolismo lavorare contro gli ormoni chimici rilasciati dall’impianto: era un film già visto. Sapeva cosa stava per arrivare. Un motivo in più per evitare Steve: nessuno dei due era in grado di ragionare lucidamente in questo momento.

Tony trovò una stanzetta vuota e ci si chiuse dentro, sbraitando a chiunque potesse sentirlo di non disturbarlo. Sperando che allo S.H.I.E.L.D. non fossero rimasti all’età della pietra, Tony frugò nei cassetti alla ricerca del dispositivo che gli serviva.

Doveva fare in fretta e lasciare quel posto il prima possibile. Troppa gente – troppi _Alpha_. Il perché allo S.H.I.E.L.D. continuassero ad assumere Alpha era un mistero. Erano impulsivi, invadenti, teste di nodo che appestavano con i loro mefitici feromoni qualunque luogo mettessero piede.

E aveva poca importanza che in quel momento Tony desiderasse con ogni fibra del suo essere che una certa impulsiva, invadente, testa di nodo entrasse da quella porta e appestasse con i suoi feromoni quella stanza. Possibilmente, che appestasse anche lui.

Mentre Tony trovava finalmente il dispositivo – ovviamente nell’ultimo cassetto rimasto – e lo preparava, fuori dalla stanza si udirono un paio di urla, il rumore di qualcosa che si infrangeva a terra. Tutti i peli del suo corpo si rizzarono per l’anticipazione.

 _SBAM_ – fece la porta, chiaramente aperta con una forza sproporzionata rispetto a quello che era, ovvero la misera porta di una stanzetta dell’infermeria.

Cuoio, resina e _possessività_. Tony deglutì una boccata di saliva.

– _A_ _-a_ _lpha?_ –

Steve batté le palpebre sugli occhi rossi e respirò a fondo.

– Ti stai nascondendo da me? – disse tra i denti.

– Sì. – si sentì dire.

Un ringhio a zanne scoperte.

– _Perché?_ –

Steve non aveva messo la sua voce da Alpha in quella parola, ma Tony poteva sentire fin nelle cellule lo sforzo che stava mettendo nel trattenersi dal farlo. Lo stesso che metteva nel restare lì, a distanza di sicurezza da lui, con la sacca del cambio su una spalla e la maniglia della porta divelta stretta in una mano.

– Perché… – Tony esalò un sospiro e mise giù il dispositivo inconsciamente si avvicinò di un passo.

Avrebbe voluto avere ancora addosso l’armatura, in maniera da filtrare i suoi feromoni e poter pensare in maniera coerente. Gli doveva una spiegazione e a mala pena riusciva a mettere insieme due parole avessero senso tra loro.

– Beh, immagino che non ci sia un modo gentile per dirlo, quindi… – prese coraggio e si raddrizzò le spalle – Non voglio condividere questo calore con te. –

La maniglia della porta cadde a terra con un tonfo metallico. L’espressione di Steve era indecifrabile.

– Lo so che hai delle aspettative. – continuò, imponendosi una fermezza che in quel momento proprio non sentiva – Voglio dire, dopo quello che è successo dai Barton… Ma… –

– Va bene. –

– Non voglio… non è così che voglio che succeda così, okay? Non con un falso calore. –

– Tony, va bene. –

– No, ascolta. – prese a parlare a raffica – Ho quasi distrutto il pianeta per le mie solite manie di controllo. Questa volta sarà orribile. Cioè, _più orribile_ del solito. E Dio solo sa quanto vorrei che tu fossi con me. È la prima volta che voglio un Alpha durante un calore, sai? Ma non posso… aspetta _cosa?_ –

– Ho detto che va bene. –

Le parole di Tony finirono lì. Steve sospirò profondamente e le sue spalle si rilassarono, il rosso degli occhi lasciò di nuovo spazio al blu. Cuoio, resina e _sollievo_.

– Era per questo che mi evitavi? –

Adesso la sua voce era morbida, oh, così morbida. Tony avrebbe voluto affogarci dentro.

– Lo senti? – passò una mano sul lato sinistro del collo e Steve seguì il movimento con aria affamata. – Certo che lo senti. –

La sua ghiandola dell’accoppiamento aveva iniziato a pulsare da ore. Era un miracolo che tutta la squadra non se ne fosse accorta appena aveva messo piede fuori dall’armatura.

– Cosa vuoi che faccia? –

L’Alpha si era fatto da parte, Steve era tornato al pieno controllo.

– Dammi una settimana. Forse una decina di giorni, non lo so. – Tony riprese il dispositivo e se lo premette sul collo, attivandolo – Stavolta voglio aggirare il dispositivo. Non ho intenzione di stare da cani per giorni bruciando gli ormoni sintetici. –

Steve lo stava osservando attentamente: – L’hai mai fatto? –

Tony non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza di quei suoi modi apprensivi. Il che, per uno che rigettava l’idea stessa dell’esistenza degli Alpha, era una specie di miracolo. Un miracolo chiamato Steve Rogers.

– Disattivare l’impianto ormonale da solo mentre sto entrando in pre-calore da stress? – disse fingendosi perfettamente padrone di sé – Assolutamente no. Ma se non le faccio io queste cose, chi le farebbe mai? –

Steve non disse nulla, ma ringhiò sommessamente mentre lo guardava con quella che probabilmente voleva essere un’espressione di rimprovero. Su Tony sortiva ben altro effetto.

– Davvero non hai bisogno di nient’altro? –

Sapevano entrambi di cosa avrebbe avuto bisogno Tony, ma con quelle premesse nessuno dei due avrebbe osato fare nulla. Rimise il dispositivo nel suo cassetto e si appoggiò stancamente alla parete lì accanto.

– Vorrei potermi portare appresso il tuo odore. – mormorò, quasi parlando tra sé.

Steve si accigliò, tutto pensieroso. Poi, come preso da una fulminea illuminazione, gettò a terra la sacca e la aprì, prendendo a frugarci dentro. Dopo aver praticamente rovesciato metà del contenuto fuori, finalmente parve trovare quello che stava cercando. Steve teneva stretta in mano una maglietta bianca, la stessa maglietta che aveva indossato per la notte al casa dei Barton. E adesso, un ginocchio a terra come se si stesse proponendo a lui, gliela stava porgendo.

*

Ai suoi tempi, quando Steve non era altro che un esile, malaticcio Omega che nessun Alpha avrebbe mai degnato di uno sguardo, le regole di corteggiamento erano piuttosto chiare e semplici. Iniziava tutto con un dono. L’Alpha che intendesse corteggiare un Omega, doveva regalargli qualcosa che fosse impregnato del proprio odore. Se l’Omega accettava il dono, era un chiaro segnale di interessamento. Il corteggiamento poteva iniziare.

Adesso Steve era lì, in una stanzetta dell’infermeria dello S.H.I.E.L.D., con un ginocchio a terra e una maglietta usata in mano. E gli occhi stupiti di Tony che lo fissavano.

Non era così che si era immaginato di fargli quel dono. Ma loro stavano facendo tutto al contrario: Steve gli aveva offerto la cena, poi Tony l’aveva invitato nella sua tana, infine avevano dormito insieme…

– Lo so, è un po’ tardi. – Steve si morse le labbra– Magari non si usa più, al giorno d’oggi. –

Il volto di Tony si aprì in un sorriso consapevole mentre si avvicinava.

– È un po’ vecchio stile. – gli disse con condiscendenza – Ma da qualche tempo ho scoperto di avere una certa inclinazione per le cose datate. –

Si fermò davanti a lui e lo guardò dall’alto.

– Stai bene in ginocchio. – suggerì prendendo la maglietta.

Steve inarcò il sopracciglio e rispose al suo sorriso.

– C’è altro che posso fare? – gli chiese gentilmente, senza alzarsi da lì.

Tony scosse la testa: – No. –

Avvicinò la maglietta al volto per darle una veloce annusata. E Steve si trovò a scoprire le zanne per mordersi il labbro. Tony fece una risata soffice e lo guardò con i begli occhi scuri che brillavano maliziosi. Steve si rimise in piedi

– Starai bene? – gli chiese serio.

Lui scosse le spalle: – Me la caverò, come sempre. –

Non era abbastanza. Non sarebbe mai più stato abbastanza. Lasciarlo lì significava farsi una vera e propria violenza. Ma Tony aveva ragione: non potevano condividere il primo calore insieme con delle basi del genere. Per affrontare un passo del genere, un Omega deve sentirsi al sicuro non solo con l’Alpha ma anche con sé stesso. E Tony non era sicuro, Tony quel calore non lo voleva, come non aveva mai voluto quelli precedenti, tanto più se erano causati dallo stress. Steve poteva capirlo: era stato anche lui un Omega. Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa voleva dire sottostare ad una biologia tiranna.

Steve riprese la sacca da terra e si preparò mentalmente a lasciarlo.

– Va bene. – si costrinse a dire.

Perché era la cosa giusta da dire.

Tony aveva ragione. Tony aveva ragione. _Tony aveva ragione_.

– Riguardati, Tony. –

Stava per uscire dalla stanza quando lo sentì parlare. Niente più che un sussurro, come se avesse paura di farsi sentire.

– Ti mostrerei il collo, ma non… –

Steve serrò la mascella ed emise un lamento.

– …sono sicuro… –

Si voltò di nuovo verso di lui.

– …di come potrebbe… –

– Al diavolo! – ringhiò, e la sacca cadde di nuovo a terra.

– …andare a finire. –

E in due falcate era da Tony, _addosso_ a Tony. Il volto tra le sue mani, la bocca sulla sua.

Agrumi, cannella e _speranza_ , così tanta speranza, e amore, _amore_ , _AMORE_ , _prendimi_ , _marchiami_ , _legami_ , _amami_ …

La bocca di Tony cedette subito e Steve vi affondò la lingua, vorace e possessivo. Le sue braccia gli avvolsero il collo, le mani affondarono tra i suoi capelli tirandolo di più a sé. Steve lo spinse contro il primo ripiano disponibile e lo sollevò senza sforzo per farcelo sedere sopra e l’odore di Tony ebbe un picco di _lussuria_. Talmente dolce e intossicante che Steve dovette spezzare il bacio per affondare il volto sotto il suo mento e aspirare forte.

– Steve… – ansimò Tony.

Sentì una mano afferrare una ciocca di capelli e tirare.

– _Alpha_ … –

Con un ringhio, Steve si scostò dal suo collo. Tony gli ringhiò di rimando e gli diede un bacio che sembrava più un morso. E Steve lo guardò con meraviglia prima di rispondere allo stesso modo. Le loro bocche presero a rincorrersi di baci e morsi e leccate.

Che danza sublime. Non serviva pensare, anche quello faceva parte del corteggiamento. Provocarsi a vicenda, testare i limiti, prendere le misure di quella cosa nuova e bellissima che stava nascendo.

Dopo un morso più audace, Steve gli afferrò il mento e gli ringhiò in faccia a zanne scoperte. Tony rispose schiudendo la bocca e leccandosi lentamente le labbra. Il ringhio di Steve si quietò in un brontolio di puro interessamento, la sua presa si rilassò attorno al volto. Tony emise un mugolio e lo guardò tra le ciglia, con la bocca schiusa, così morbida e invitante.

Steve dovette prendere un profondo respiro.

_Ti amo._

– Dovrei… – si schiarì la voce, cercando di alzarla dal pozzo in cui sembrava finita – dovrei andare. –

La sua mano scivolò via e Tony rabbrividì.

– Dovresti, sì. –

Come riuscisse a sembra così innocente mentre continuava a fissargli la bocca con aria famelica, era un vero mistero. Steve si concesse di baciarlo ancora, questa volta con tutto l’autocontrollo che riusciva a mettere.

– Mhm… – Tony si separò da lui con uno schiocco umido – Vattene. Sciò. Pussa via. –

E lo spinse via da sé. Con le mani. Con gli occhi lo stava attirando come una sirena attira i marinai alla loro dolce morte. Steve posò la fronte sulla sua e chiuse gli occhi, aspirò un ultima volta il suo dolce odore.

– Va via, ti prego. – lo sentì sussurrare, supplicare.

Di nuovo, Steve si fece violenza ed esaudì la sua richiesta. Arretrando un passo alla volta, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarlo, si allontanò da lui. Le loro braccia tese fino all’impossibile pur di prolungare quell’ultimo contatto. Infine raccolse la sacca e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando il _suo Omega_ da solo – per l’ultima volta, giurò a sé stesso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so che vi aspettate che in questo capitolo i nostri due quaglino, ma c’erano ancora un paio di cose da esplorare prima di arrivare alla parte smut della storia. Spero comunque che troviate questo capitolo interessante.  
> Buona lettura!

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothin' else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

[Frankie Vallie and The Four Seasons – Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iObGpqXKBdY)

*

Quando Tony riemerse per la prima volta dall’oblio, nella tana le finestre erano oscurate e le luci erano smorzate, esattamente come voleva. Ma questo non faceva che contribuire alla sua confusione.

– F.R.I.D.A.Y. – una voce impastata, che a stento la riconobbe come sua, si levò dalle coperte in cui era sepolto – Quanti giorni sono passati? –

– Sono trascorse meno di trentasei ore dall’inizio del suo calore, signor Stark. –

Tony ficcò la faccia in mezzo ai cuscini e ci soffocò un urlo di frustrazione. Nemmeno due giorni e si sentiva già impazzire.

Con un lamento si sfilò il dildo che aveva usato l’ultimo giro e rotolò a pancia in su, un braccio a coprirgli occhi. A cosa serviva avere un Alpha se non si poteva usufruirne nel momento in cui ne aveva più bisogno? Razionalmente sapeva che quella era stata la decisione migliore, ma adesso Tony era tutto fuorché razionale e il suo Omega interiore non poteva fare a meno di provare risentimento nei confronti di Steve. Il suo Alpha non era lì a prendersi cura di lui, l’aveva lasciato da solo… come aveva osato?!

– F.R.I.D.A.Y. chiama il signor Rogers. – disse d’impulso.

– Mi dispiace signor Stark, ma ha impostato la mia programmazione per impedirmi di eseguire questo specifico ordine. –

Dalla gola di Tony emerse un ringhio di puro disappunto.

– Allora… chiama Happy e digli di chiamare Rogers per… uh… per dirgli di richiamarmi. O qualcosa del genere. –

– Ha impostato la mia programmazione per impedirmi di eseguire anche… –

– Anche questo specifico ordine. – concluse facendo il verso alla A.I.

Riuscì a biascicare un paio di improperi contro sé stesso e la sua eterna mania di controllo, prima che un brivido lo percorresse da capo a piedi. Stava arrivando una nuova ondata. Tony si ficcò una coperta in mezzo alle gambe per raccogliere il grosso degli umori e accolse a denti stretti la contrazione del ventre.

– F.R.I.D.A.Y.… – disse confusamente – Dove… dov’è la… –

Un braccio meccanico si mosse e Tony tastò alla cieca finché non trovò e afferrò ciò che gli stava porgendo. Stritolò tra le mani la stoffa e se la portò al volto, aspirando forte l’odore di cuoio e resina. O ciò che rimaneva. Dopo tante ore, l’odore di Tony era penetrato ovunque e la maglietta sapeva sempre meno di Steve.

Il _suo_ Alpha.

In un raro momento di lucidità, Tony si agganciò a quel pensiero e si ritrovò incredulo. Là fuori c’era un Alpha per lui. All’apparenza sembrava uscito dritto da un romanzetto di bassa lega, ma in realtà scardinava qualunque stereotipo di sub-genere. Era perfetto e voleva lui, proprio lui.

Tony ripensò a tutto quello che era successo tra di loro, dal momento in cui si erano conosciuti sul Helicarrier, al momento che avevano condiviso in quella stanzetta dell’infermeria dello S.H.I.E.L.D. E la sua erezione guizzò sui muscoli tesi dell’addome. Il corteggiamento era un pro-forma: Steve l’aveva già conquistato.

*

– Terra chiama Steve. Ci sei, amico? –

Steve si riscosse dai propri pensieri e guardò Sam come se fosse stupito di trovarsi lì, a Central Park, a prendere il sole e bighellonare.

– Scusa. – disse chiudendo l’album da disegno, tanto non era riuscito a buttare giù nulla, qualunque cosa gli venisse in mente era Tony e solo Tony, e sempre in situazioni poco… _appropriate_ – Stavi dicendo? –

– Oh, niente. – l’altro scrollò le spalle – Erano solo i programmi per il compleanno Nat, sai com’è. –

Steve si accigliò: da quando era così distratto? Sam scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

– Ti ha proprio fritto il cervello. – disse con un sorrisetto.

– Oh. – si sentì arrossire – È così evidente? –

– Amico, è evidente per _chiunque_ da _mesi_. – disse alzandosi da terra – Datevi una mossa e basta. Che state aspettando? –

Steve si alzò a sua volta, rimettendo il materiale da disegno nella borsa.

– Non è così facile. – disse senza guardarlo.

E non lo era davvero, anche se Sam non conosceva tutte le implicazioni della loro situazione.

– Steve. – sospirò stancamente – Ci state girando attorno da… quanto? Da prima che ci conoscessimo, questo è sicuro. –

Steve non si sforzò di negare, sarebbe stato ridicolo.

– Allora lascia che ti dia un consiglio. Da Alpha ad Alpha, mh? – Sam inarcò le sopracciglia e si piazzò davanti a lui – Con Riley ci ho messo anni. Letteralmente. E quando finalmente mi sono deciso a fare una mossa, beh… è successo quello che è successo. –

L’odore di Sam si screziò di dolore e Steve aprì la bocca in cerca di qualcosa da dire, qualunque cosa. Ma dalla sua gola non uscì nient’altro che un basso brontolio di consolazione. Sam rispose con un breve ringhio di accettazione e la cosa finì lì. Nelle dinamiche tra Alpha non era consentito più di questo.

– E poi, – aggiunse – ho puntato cinquanta dollari che vi decidete prima della fine dell’anno. –

Steve apprezzò la sua volontà di alleggerire l’atmosfera.

– Quindi Nat crede che non ci metteremo più di sei mesi? – ribatté – Questo mi offende! Non credo che le farò alcun regalo per il compleanno. –

– Nat crede che non vi deciderete mai. – puntualizzò Sam – E fai quello che vuoi, ma io ad una che si fa chiamare Vedova Nera e frequenta Hulk, il regalo glielo faccio! –

*

Tutti sapevano che Natasha era nata il 12 Giugno, nessuno era a conoscenza di quale anno, neppure Nick. Clint aveva fatto intendere di essere a parte del segreto, ma che doveva mantenere il silenzio per assicurarsi di restare vivo. Questo non impediva a Tony di rischiare la pelle ogni anno, punzecchiando in ogni modo la festeggiata nel vano tentativo di estorcerle la sua vera età.

– Potrei… ma è solo un ipotesi, eh… potrei raccogliere un campione di DNA e analizzare la velocità di decadimento del genoma. – stava spiegando a Bruce, a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire da lei – In teoria, in questo modo dovrei riuscire a risalire alla sua età. –

– Ma dovresti confrontare il dato con un campione di genoma raccolto in precedenza. – obbiettò Bruce – Credo che un anno di intervallo sarebbe sufficiente. –

– Perfetto, Brucie-bear! – gli diede una pacca sulla spalla – Adesso dobbiamo solo raccogliere i campioni. –

– Ah, buona fortuna. – gli rispose con un sorriso.

Tony mise il broncio: – Oh no, non puoi abbandonarmi sul più bello! –

La voce soave di Natasha lo raggiunse: – Oh, ciao Steve! –

Tony girò la testa in direzione dell’ingresso così velocemente che era sicuro di essersi procurato uno strappo muscolare al collo. La stanza intera riverberò di risolini soffocati e lui si accorse in quel momento di essere stato preso per il culo.

– Molto matura, sì. – disse tra i denti mentre le passava vicino, premurandosi di pizzicarle il fianco.

Natasha emise un urletto e saltò di lato, senza smettere di ridere. Tony andò a rifugiarsi in cucina, dove fortunatamente non c’era nessuno.

– Statemi alla larga se non volete del veleno per topi al posto dello zucchero nei vostri cocktail! – sbraitò.

– Ehi, a qualcuno brucia! – gli rispose la voce di Rhodey.

– Mai quanto ad un certo ornitorinco! – ribatté, e accese il frullatore, coprendo qualunque replica col rumore.

Quando lo spense, Tony chiuse gli occhi e rimase per un momento lì, concedendosi un momento di tranquillità. Le voci degli altri arrivavano ovattate e confuse, non riusciva a cogliere nessun discorso. Là in cucina, da solo, il suo cervello poteva fermarsi e riposare. Non doveva dimostrare niente, non doveva recitare alcuna parte.

Tony levò il coperchio del frullatore e lo leccò, poi versò il contenuto della brocca nei bicchieri. Quello che restava attaccato ai lati, lo raccolse con un dito.

– Ehi. –

Tony si immobilizzò con il dito a mezz’aria.

– Ehi. – disse, no _sospirò_ – Come sei… –

Si voltò e Steve lo stava guardando con curiosità dall’altra parte della stanza e a Tony si seccò da gola.

– …entrato? –

Sinceramente, non credeva che potesse mai diventare più bello di quanto già non fosse. Insomma, stiamo parlando un pezzo di manzo cento per cento a stelle e strisce, pompato di serum fino al midollo. Ma a quanto pare Tony aveva un certo kink per la barba, o per lo meno questo era quanto aveva appena scoperto.

– C’è una porta secondaria. – gli stava dicendo Steve mentre si avvicinava – Non te ne sei mai accorto? –

– A dire il vero l’ho inserita io nel progetto della torre. – disse retrocedendo di un passo e andando a cozzare contro il ripiano della cucina – Ma ho inserito molte cose nel progetto della Torre, mica me le ricordo tutte. –

Steve era ad un palmo da lui e dall’altra parte della porta non si sentivano più le chiacchiere indistinte di prima. Tony era sicuro che stessero tutti cercando di origliare.

– Ti sta colando il cocktail. – gli disse con cenno della testa.

Tony guardò la propria mano, il dito ancora imbrattato, ed ebbe un déjà vu del loro incontro a Central Park, ormai tre anni orsono. Ma prima che potesse anche solo pensare di prendere uno straccio per pulirsi, Steve gli aveva afferrato gentilmente il polso e si era portato il suo dito in bocca.

– Mh. – mugolò succhiandolo – Non male. Che cos’è? –

E _due_ , due déjà vu. Era bravo, doveva ammetterlo. Tony riuscì in qualche modo a riprendere il controllo del proprio respiro.

– È uno Smoothie Mushy Booty. – disse con tono ovvio – Dove sei sei stato negli ultimi settantacinque anni? –

Steve gli sorrise, mettendo in mostra le belle zanne.

– Dillo ancora. – lo afferrò per la vita.

– Cosa? – Tony si mosse per incastrarsi meglio nel suo abbraccio – Smoothie Mushy Booty? –

Steve strinse il labbro tra i denti e si chinò su di lui.

– Sì. – annuì, il naso che sfregava dietro il suo orecchio.

Tony chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quel momento.

– Smoothie Mushy Booty. – ripeté con un soffio di voce.

Steve gli sospirò sul collo.

– Mi sei mancato. – lo sentì dire piano – _Omega_. –

La voce di Steve era crollata di un paio di ottave e Tony esalò un sospiro, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore.

– _Alpha_. – sfregò la bocca aperta sulla pelle calda del collo – Anche tu. –

*

Ci misero un po’ ad uscire da quella cucina. I capelli di Tony erano adorabilmente scomposti e Steve aveva una lieve abrasione all’altezza della clavicola. In soggiorno, il resto del team stava facendo di tutto pur di apparire impassibile, ma era abbastanza evidente che fossero tutti sulle spine. Era quasi divertente vederli così: una dolce vendetta per tutte le battute con cui li stavano tormentando da anni.

Steve si sedette accanto a Natasha, porgendole un bicchiere di cocktail.

– Buon compleanno. – disse scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia.

– Grazie. – rispose lei osservandolo attentamente.

Lui le sorrise di rimando, enigmatico, e non aggiunse altro. Si accomodò sul divano e scambiò con uno sguardo con Tony attraverso la stanza. Avevano deciso di aspettare ancora un po’, prima di rivelarsi al resto del team: per Tony questo avrebbe significato anche rivelare il proprio vero sub-genere e non era qualcosa che si poteva fare così, su due piedi, durante la festa di compleanno di un’amica.

Giusto? Giusto.

Ma Steve aveva come un presentimento. E quel presentimento aveva il nome e la faccia di Tony Stark. D’altra parte, quella era una festa degli Avengers e non si poteva mai sapere come sarebbe andata a finire.

Steve e Clint si sfidarono: freccia contro scudo, chi perdeva avrebbe dovuto esibirsi al karaoke. Lo scudo di Steve fu più veloce ma mancò il bersaglio magico creato da Wanda, la freccia di Clint lo centrò. Venne decretato che avevano perso entrambi, dunque avrebbero dovuto duettare. Clint dichiarò che non avrebbe potuto farcela da sobrio e Thor tirò fuori un paio di bottiglie dei liquore asgardiano. Mentre Natasha, in quanto festeggiata, sceglieva la canzone, Steve se ne scolò un paio di bicchieri. Poi afferrò il microfono del karaoke e da quel momento non ricordò più nulla.

*

La mattina dopo, Tony si risvegliò con un mal di testa notevole. Ma, ehi, aveva avuto hangover peggiori. Paradossalmente fu il primo ad alzarsi, senza accorgersi della massa che gli dormiva accanto. Si trascinò fuori dalla camera da letto e giù nel soggiorno. Nel tragitto verso la cucina, contò di caduti.

Maria stava sbavando sul rivestimento da seicento dollari del divano, con in faccia i piedi di Thor, che dormiva a pancia sotto. Sam era riverso sotto il tavolino al centro della stanza. Bruce era semi-cosciente su una delle poltroncine e gli fece un cenno con la mano ma non si mosse: Natasha gli dormiva rannicchiata addosso. Clint russava seduto contro una parete: come facesse a dormire in quella posizione era un mistero.

Tony entrò in cucina e con gesti automatici preparò la caffettiera. Qualcosa non andava, pensò grattandosi la testa mentre aspettava che il caffè fosse pronto.

Mancava all’appello qualcuno. Rhodey! Ma certo. Tony si ricordò vagamente di Pepper che veniva a prelevarlo verso le tre del mattino. E poi… Visione e Wanda? Loro si erano saggiamente congedati quando la ragazza aveva iniziato a lanciare incantesimi di dubbio gusto sul cielo di New York. Tony immaginò che fossero ancora nella loro stanza.

L’aroma del caffè gli riempì le narici, riscuotendolo da torpore. Se ne versò una tazza e mentre la sorseggiava, lentamente, il suo cervello carburò.

– _Cazzo!_ – sibilò.

All’improvviso, Tony ricordò tutto quello che era successo la sera prima, e si maledisse. E maledisse anche Thor e il suo dannatissimo liquore asgardiano. Steve era immune agli alcolici terrestri, ma gli erano bastati un paio di bicchieri di quella roba per andare su di giri e Tony non ce l’aveva fatta. Non era stato in grado di vedere il suo Alpha che stonava i Four Seasons ballando sul tavolo e rimanere semplicemente a guardare. Tony aveva fischiato e battuto le mani e in generale si era reso palese in ogni modo possibile. E come se non bastasse ad un certo punto aveva urlato “Quello è il mio Alpha!”, ed era seguito un coro di fischi e urla e applausi.

Poi la canzone era terminata e Tony era saltato sul tavolo, aveva tolto il microfono di mano a Steve e ci aveva urlato dentro che era un Omega, che era sempre stato un Omega, che l’aveva tenuto nascosto per tutto questo tempo per problemi di relazione con suo padre, ma che non poteva più farlo perché era innamorato di Steve e non voleva più nascondersi. Si era messo a piangere davanti a tutti. E a ruota, tutti i presenti avevano pianto con lui. Si era scusato con Natasha per aver rovinato il suo compleanno, ma lei tra le lacrime aveva detto che andava bene, che era felice per loro e qualche altra cosa che si era persa nel casino, perché poi Thor era venuto fuori dalla cucina annunciando di aver preparato Pop-tarts per tutti e all’improvviso né Tony né gli altri avevano più voglia di piangere.

E questo era stato il modo in cui Tony aveva fatto coming-out con i suoi amici.

*

_Un mese dopo._

Quella mattina di metà Giugno, Steve si era svegliato nel letto di Tony, felicemente ubriaco. Non più di liquore asgardiano, ma dei fermoni del suo Omega in cui aveva dormito per tutta la notte. Tony non era lì accanto, ma il suo lato del letto era ancora caldo.

Seguendo un impulso primario, Steve era balzato fuori dal letto e aveva preso a cercarlo ovunque – il bagno, il soggiorno, la cucina. Niente. Gli altri si stavano risvegliando uno ad uno e come zombie si stavano muovendo per gli ambienti della Torre, chi in cerca del bagno, chi di caffeina, chi di un’aspirina. Qualcuno di loro gli parlava, ma Steve riusciva a pensare solo a Tony.

L’aveva ritrovato, alla fine. Era chiuso nella sua camera-tana, che piangeva. Steve era entrato in punta di piedi e si era infilato tra le coperte assieme a lui, l’aveva abbracciato.

– Ho rovinato tutto. – stava piagnucolando.

Steve aveva preso a fusare per consolarlo.

– Non hai rovinato niente. Sono i nostri amici. Staranno al nostro fianco sempre. –

Ed era davvero andata così. Dopo i primi imbarazzi e le ovvie battute – che, come Clint aveva tenuto a rassicurarli, non sarebbero finite _mai_ – avevano fatto quello che dei veri amici avrebbero fatto. Si erano uniti attorno a loro come la squadra che erano e li avevano sostenuti in tutte le fasi di quella cosa folle in cui si erano imbarcati.

Nelle settimane che erano seguite, Tony aveva rivelato ai media il suo vero sub-genere, e contestualmente lui e Steve avevano annunciato la loro relazione. Si era scatenata una valanga di proporzioni inaudite. Tony era scafato per affrontare questo genere di cose, ma qua si stava parlando di aspetti della sua vita privata davvero delicati, per cui Steve si sforzò fargli da scudo, concentrandosi esclusivamente su di lui, mentre il resto della squadra faceva da cuscinetto tra loro e il mondo avido di gossip.

Non erano soli contro tutto, per cui poterono permettersi di prendersi una doverosa pausa da tutto. Dalla roba da supereroi, così come dal lavoro delle Stark Industries e qualunque altra attività più o meno pubblica. Avevano una relazione da costruire e, anche se erano già a buon punto, avevano bisogno di esplorarla senza fretta né occhi indiscreti.

Tony si era fatto rimuovere l’impianto alla ghiandola dell’accoppiamento, interrompendo i soppressori dopo ben venticinque anni. Non sapevano quando sarebbe arrivato il suo prossimo calore: prendeva medicinali da quando era appena un ragazzino e i suoi calori erano irregolari. Non conosceva davvero il proprio corpo, non si era mai dato tempo per scoprirlo. Alcuni omega avevano quattro calori all’anno, altri solamente uno, lui doveva ancora scoprire come funzionata senza roba chimica nel sangue.

Steve gli restò sempre accanto, studiando in silenzio i suoi lenti cambiamenti. Il suo odore era mutato leggermente da quando non assumeva più i soppressori, e anche se continuava a prendere i regolatori dell’odore, con il suo super-olfatto non faceva differenza.

C’erano giorni che Steve si scopriva ad annusare l’aria quando Tony gli passava davanti. Gli afferrava un braccio e se lo tirava addosso per poter ficcare il naso nel suo collo e studiare il suo odore. Tony lo lasciava fare con aria compiaciuta e poi ognuno riprendeva a fare quello che stava facendo.

Altri giorni, invece, accadeva il contrario. Perché Tony non era l’unico a cambiare, in quella situazione. Non era l’unico a subito l’influsso incredibile dei loro feromoni che lavoravano in sincrono.

*

Cuoio, resina e _ansia_.

– Ehi, ragazzone. – Tony sfregò il naso contro il collo del suo Alpha – A cosa stai pensando? –

Steve si mosse sotto di lui e lo abbracciò più stretto. In tv c’era _Il Mago di Oz_ , ma nessuno dei due lo stava seguendo davvero. Succedeva sempre così quando se ne stavano pigramente sul divano, a coccolarsi e non pensare a nient’altro.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, disse: – Ti basta questo? –

Tony scostò il capo e lo guardò con curiosità. Non era certo di aver capito cosa intendesse esattamente. Decise di interpretarlo come voleva.

– Non lo so. – ammise semplicemente – Magari dovrei prendere spunto dai Barton. Costruirmi una fattoria, sperando che nessuno cerchi di farla saltare in aria. –

– _Tu_ lontano dalle tue diavolerie tecnologiche? –

– Lontano dai riflettori. – lo corresse.

Steve parve capire a cosa si riferisse. Se volevano davvero portare avanti questa cosa tra di loro, avrebbero avuto molto su cui lavorare. Per prima cosa: come conciliare le loro vite mediatiche si supereroi con l’istinto di rifugiarsi lontanissimo e godersi la loro intimità in santa pace.

– È questo che vuoi? – lo sentì chiedere – Famiglia, stabilità… una vita semplice? –

– Ci arriverai anche tu un giorno. – rispose con un sospiro – Magari prima di quanto immagini. –

– Ci ero già arrivato. Settantacinque anni fa. Poi sono finito nel ghiaccio. –

La voce di Steve era un po’ troppo fredda e distante. Come se gli stesse parlando da quei ghiacci artici in cui era rimasto intrappolato.

Gli posò un mano in mezzo al petto e gli mordicchiò il collo. Steve tornò lì: a quel momento, a lui.

– Ora non sei più nel ghiaccio. –

E Tony sentì distintamente l’aria cambiare tra di loro. Oh, era successo tante altre volte, ma mai come questa. Quando Steve lo spinse giù, Tony non fece resistenza e si lasciò andare sul divano, le membra morbide, i muscoli rilassati. Steve gli stava sopra senza pesargli, la sua massa enorme a coprirlo tutto e la sua bocca sulla sua. Si baciarono a lungo, senza fretta.

– Mi piace quando fai questa cosa da Alpha. – gli mormorò tra un bacio e l’altro.

– Faccio un sacco di cose da Alpha quando sono con te. – rispose accarezzandogli il volto – Devi essere più specifico. –

Tony sorrise e mentre riprendeva a parlare si scopriva imbarazzato.

– Uhm… questa cosa… che mi stai sopra e mi fai scudo da tutto il resto. –

– Tutto il resto? – Steve lo osservò con interesse.

– Il resto del mondo. – specificò, seguendo un filo di pensieri sempre più chiaro eppure così difficile da dipanare – Le mie armature… le ho costruite per questo. –

– Per ovviare alla protezione di un Alpha? –

Tony alzò le sopracciglia.

– Okay, – rise nervosamente – non potevi dirlo in maniera più cruda, ma… sì. –

Steve prese a fusare: – Scusa. –

Tony scosse la testa: – No, va bene. Voglio dire, perché non dovrei ammettere le mie debolezze con te? Sei il mio Alpha. –

Steve ringhiò il suo compiacimento nel sentirsi chiamare così, il suo odore che si tingeva di _desiderio_. Tony lasciò che le sue braccia gli si stringessero addosso possessive, lasciò che lo annusasse con soddisfazione.

– E non è proprio la stessa cosa, anzi, è assurdo, razionalmente lo è, però… – Tony deglutì a vuoto, non sapeva bene come mettere in parole quella cosa – Però mi sento più sicuro così che non dentro uno dei miei Mark. –

Steve si bloccò e assieme a lui anche l’aria nei polmoni di Tony. Perché d’improvviso il poco spazio tra di loro era pieno dei suoi fermoni.

Cuoio, resina e _incredulità, meraviglia, amore, mio, mio, MIO!_

Steve lo guardava con gli occhi neri pieni di lacrime e Tony rilasciò un sospiro, ammorbidendosi sotto di lui, lasciandosi andare.

E d’istinto piegò a testa di lato, esponendo il collo.

*

Così, era questo ciò che si provava.

Col respiro spezzato dall’emozione, Steve guardò stupefatto lo spettacolo sotto di sé. Chinò appena la testa, senza osare toccarlo, e annusò cautamente. Una rassicurazione superflua ma ne sentiva il bisogno.

Steve aspirò agrumi, cannella e _amore_. E niente altro. Era talmente inebriante da fargli girare la testa.

Era sempre stato consapevole, in qualche modo, della reale funzione delle armature di Tony. E di come quelle armature fisiche non fossero altro che una proiezione delle armature emotive sotto cui era sepolto. Sapeva anche che ciò che c’era tra di loro stava corrodendo la corazza in cui era nascosto l’Omega. C’erano tante di quelle crepe, ormai, che si teneva su per miracolo. Un respiro più ampio, un battito più forte, e tutto ciò che schermava Tony dal resto del mondo sarebbe svanito, lasciandolo inerme ed esposto.

Ma Steve era lì. L’Alpha avrebbe protetto il suo Omega dalle sue stesse insicurezze, almeno finché ne avesse avuto bisogno. Quello che però non si aspettava, era che questa ammissione di debolezza, questa richiesta di aiuto, potesse sottintendere così tanto. Che vedere Tony esporre il collo per lui, mantenendo il respiro sorprendentemente fermo considerando la situazione, potesse avere un tale peso per lui – per la loro relazione.

Steve sapeva bene quanta importanza avesse quel gesto in una relazione, ma pensava ingenuamente di essere pronto. D’altra parte, si erano già detti di amarsi, qualche volta. Eppure _questo_ travalicava tutto.

Le zanne gli pulsavano quanto il nodo alla base dell’erezione e… _oh,_ non era l’unico ad essere messo alla prova dalla situazione. Steve si chinò di nuovo su di lui e stavolta non si frenò. L’Alpha emerse dall’ombra in cui si nascondeva e prese ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Sfregò la bocca aperta sul suo collo, strappando un fremito dall’Omega sotto di sé. L’Alpha emise un ringhio basso e premette l’inguine contro il suo. L’Omega rispose cautamente al suo movimento e si trovarono a spingere l’uno contro l’altro, una mano di Tony sulla sua nuca per guidarlo ancora contro il suo collo e l’altra intrecciata alla sua.

Steve afferrò una coscia di Tony per aprigli meglio le gambe e ansimò sulla pelle umida del suo collo. La punta delle zanne sfiorò lieve – _così lieve_ – il punto che un giorno avrebbe marchiato per sempre. A quel contatto, la crisalide in cui Tony si era nascosto per tanti anni si ruppe definitivamente e l’Omega emerse del tutto. Steve venne nei pantaloni del pigiama, affogando nei feromoni del suo Omega che gemeva piano e veniva a sua volta.

– È questo che voglio. –

La voce di Tony, ancora incrinata per la forza dell’orgasmo, era come miele. Steve lo guardò con adorazione.

– In qualunque forma, in qualunque vita… io voglio questo. –

– Ti darò questo. – gli promise – In qualunque forma, in qualunque vita. –


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa per il ritardo sulla mia solita tabella di marcia: questo capitolo non è stato facile da scrivere e in più in questo periodo ho davvero poco tempo da dedicare alla scrittura.  
> Qui siamo al giro di boa della storia (che nel frattempo è passata da 6/7 capitoli a circa 12…), dal prossimo capitolo si cambia leggermente registro.  
> Buona lettura!

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you’re in the world_

[Elton John – Your Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee6pty2r0Lo)

*

_Quattro mesi dopo._

– Quindi, adesso vivete insieme? –

Steve scrollò le spalle e guardò Sam dal sopra il suo piatto. Quando potevano pranzavano insieme, di solito c’era anche Natasha se non era impegnata in missione.

– Sembra di sì. – rispose semplicemente.

Tony si era preso una pausa dalla vita pubblica e Steve non aveva potuto fare altro che assecondarlo. Aveva lasciato il piccolo appartamento di Brooklin e trasferito le sue poche cose nella Torre, gli alloggi di Tony erano diventati i loro alloggi. Si erano trovati a vivere insieme e tutto era successo in maniera talmente spontanea che non si erano fermati a parlarne: era accaduto e basta.

Sam gli sorrise: – Sono felice per voi. –

– Per noi o per i cinquanta dollari? – ribatté con un sorrisino – Li hai poi riscossi? –

Sam mise su un’espressione scornata e schioccò la lingua.

– La _tua amica_ – quando Natasha e Sam litigavano, improvvisamente lei diventava amica solo di Steve – ha preteso di invalidare il tutto perché Tony era sbronzo. Ci siamo accordati per metà della somma. –

Lui fischiò: – Beh, così puoi offrirmi il pranzo. –

– Rogers. – sospirò Sam con aria sconsolata – Non siamo più negli anni ‘40, con venticinque dollari al massimo ci pago il taxi che ci ha portati qui. –

Steve rise e gli lanciò un tovagliolo: – Spilorcio! –

– Ehi! – lui rimandò il tovagliolo al mittente – Questo spilorcio deve pagare affitto e bollette ogni mese, a differenza di _qualcun altro_. –

Il tono era fin troppo allusivo per non essere colto.

– Parla chiaro, soldato. –

– Com’è la vita da mantenuto sotto il tetto dell’Omega più ricco della costa Est? – lo pungolò – Ti sei accomodato bene nel tuo ruolo di toy-boy? –

Steve si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. Sapeva benissimo che Sam stava scherzando, ma gli fu inevitabile lanciargli un ringhio di avvertimento, gli occhi che lampeggiavano appena di rosso. Il suo amico alzò le mani in segno di resa, un sorrisetto divertito stampato in volto.

– Non… – si schiarì la voce – Non puoi essere più lontano dalla realtà. –

– Andiamo, non dirmi che non hai dato un assaggio. –

Le guance di Steve andarono a fuoco.

– Stiamo aspettando il suo prossimo calore. – ammise, le dita che giocavano nervosamente con il bordo del tovagliolo.

– Sì. – Sam annuì lentamente – E dormite insieme, tenendovi teneramente abbracciati per tutta la notte. –

La sua voce era piena di affettuoso scherno, Steve era certo che se le cose fossero state diverse avrebbe apprezzato l’ironia. Ma le cose non erano molto diverse e dovette leggersi chiaramente in faccia.

– Mi stai prendendo per il culo? –

Steve scosse la testa.

– Okay. Okay… – Sam buttò fuori l’aria – Non per farmi gli affari vostri, ma qual è il problema? Siete stupidamente innamorati e, va bene, fuori dal calore non è facile, non tutti lo fanno… ma, ehi, si possono fare tante altre cose. –

– Lo so. – sbottò Steve in imbarazzo, gli era inevitabile ripensare a tutte le notti passate insieme, non erano angeli innocenti – Non è che siamo… stati a guardarci negli occhi per tutto questo tempo. –

– Oh! Bene. Bene amico, davvero. – Sam apparve sollevato – Perché, voglio dire, arrivare al calore a digiuno… non è l’ideale. –

– No? – gli occhi di Steve saettarono sul suo volto.

– Uh-uh. È meglio… prendere un po’ di confidenza, sai. –

– Confidenza. Certo. –

La verità era che loro non erano rimasti a guardarsi negli occhi e basta, ma non avevano nemmeno fatto chissà quali progressi. E a loro andava bene così, davvero. Andava bene andarci piano, e non solo per i precedenti di Tony nei confronti degli Alpha. L’inesperienza di Steve lo metteva in ansia: non aveva mai avuto modo di esplorare quel lato di sé, non sapeva in quale modo il suo Alpha interiore avrebbe reagito. Non sapeva se e come avrebbe perso il controllo.

Erano cose che potevano succedere, succedevano di continuo: Alpha ferali che perdevano il controllo con il proprio Omega. Non era certamente un’esperienza che Steve si augurava di provare, con la sua super forza e tutto il resto. Tony si fidava di lui e ne era onorato – dannazione, qualunque Alpha si sarebbe sentito onorato di una tale fiducia incondizionata. Ma ne era anche atterrito. Steve sapeva cosa significava essere in calore, conosceva fin troppo bene la vulnerabilità, non solo fisica ma sopratutto emotiva, che si provava. Se avesse fatto del male a Tony, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Steve sperava solamente che avessero ancora un po’ di tempo per prepararsi. Non capiva che il tempo di preparasi stava già terminando – nessuno dei due se ne era reso conto. Senza il malsano tira-e-molla dello stress e degli ormoni artificiali, il corpo di Tony poteva finalmente lavorare come natura comanda e il suo calore stava già sbocciando.

*

Erano giù in laboratorio quando se ne accorsero.

Tony stava lavorando a qualche progetto e Steve l’aveva appena raggiunto con il materiale da disegno per fargli compagnia. Si bloccò sull’ingresso, un brontolio sommesso che gli saliva dalla gola. Tony alzò lo sguardo su di lui, incuriosito.

– Cosa… – Steve si schiarì la voce per farla tornare normale – Da quando usi i miei vestiti? –

Da principio Tony non capì a cosa si riferiva, poi si guardò: indossava un maglione di Steve.

– Ho freddo. – spiegò semplicemente – E ha il tuo odore. –

Senza pensarci portò un lembo al naso e aspirò, mugolando con soddisfazione. Poi riprese a studiare l’ologramma davanti a sé come se niente fosse. Come se fosse una cosa assolutamente normale andarsene in giro con addosso i vestiti del suo Alpha e annusarli.

Steve doveva essersi avvicinato a lui, perché d’un tratto sentì le sue braccia cingerlo da dietro.

– Stai bene? –

Con un sospiro, Tony si lasciò andare contro il suo torace.

– Adesso che sei qui, sì. –

Non si infastidì più di tanto quando Steve gli portò una mano alla fronte, né quando gli afferrò gentilmente il volto per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

– Sei in pre-calore. – sentenziò.

Tony batté le palpebre un paio di volte e si ritrasse con aria confusa.

– No. –

– Sì. –

Lo guardò seccato: – _No_. So riconoscere quando sto per andare in calore, sai? –

Steve ringhiò di frustrazione e Tony rabbrividì – ma non di paura. Si lasciò afferrare per la nuca e annusare. L’Alpha ringhiò contro il suo collo e passò lentamente la lingua sulla pelle tesa del collo. Le ginocchia di Tony minacciarono di cedere. Steve si scostò e lo guardò: aveva gli occhi completamente neri.

– _Sei in pre-calore._ – ripeté senza premurarsi di calibrare la propria voce.

Un primo, blando crampo gli attanagliò il ventre.

Tony deglutì a vuoto: – Okay, sono… sono in pre-calore. –

Da quell’istante e per le ore immediatamente successive, Steve assunse il controllo della situazione e lui, beh, anche se avesse avuto da ridire non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarlo. Ma sia chiaro: Tony non aveva proprio niente da ridere. Per cui si fece avvolgere in una coperta e depositare sul divano, circondato da snack e cuscini, e accettò con inaspettata soddisfazione l’ordine perentorio di stare lì tranquillo mentre Steve si occupava di ogni cosa.

L’istinto di un Alpha imponeva di assicurarsi che tutto fosse pronto: che la tana fosse confortevole, che ci fosse cibo in abbondanza, che niente e nessuno potesse disturbarli. Che non dovessero preoccuparsi di null’altro che non fosse il calore imminente. Così Tony se ne restò ubbidientemente sul divano, ad osservare affascinato Steve che preparava la casa e marcava il territorio, e tutto era talmente perfetto e rassicurante da non sembrare reale. Per una volta sentiva di potersi permettere di non pensare. Abbassare la guardia, staccare il cervello, lasciarsi andare – stare nel momento e niente altro.

Per tutta la vita Tony aveva badato a sé stesso e si era bastato, o così gli faceva comodo credere. Se n’era fatto un punto d’orgoglio della sua indipendenza e non gli era mai interessato sapere come potesse essere la vita con Alpha accanto. La sola utilità che vedeva in loro era da tappabuchi – letteralmente. Niente che un buon dildo non potesse fare, a suo parere.

Tutto il resto, tutto ciò che sapeva – o pensava di sapere – proveniva dai traumi che nel corso degli anni gli erano stati inflitti dagli Alpha. Suo padre, Obadiah, Sunset Bain, Ivan Vanko, Aldrich Killian. La lista era lunga e gli pesava dentro costantemente, minacciando di incrinare la sua facciata di perfezione e menefreghismo. Aveva represso la propria natura così a lungo, imbavagliato qualunque istinto che gli suggeriva di cosa avesse davvero bisogno, al punto da convincersi che eradicare ogni Alpha dalla sua vita fosse il meglio per lui.

Ma non poteva sapere – non poteva neppure _immaginare_ – che fosse _così_.

Tony si accorse che stava piangendo solo quando Steve gli fu addosso, le sua grandi mani sul volto ad accarezzare via le lacrime.

– Perché… perché è così? Io non ho mai… non è mai stato così. Perché? –

– Calmati. _Omega, calmati_. –

L’Alpha lo afferrò per la nuca e Tony ricordò tutte le volte che suo padre l’aveva fatto, tutte le volte che Howard l’aveva preso e messo giù e aveva usato la sua voce Alpha per renderlo docile. Tutte le volte che era stato così debole e impaurito da lasciare che un Alpha gli facesse questo.

Ma Steve non lo tenne giù, Steve non usò la voce da Alpha per sottometterlo.

– _Qui_. – gli disse maneggiandolo con cura.

Steve se lo sistemò in grembo, direzionando il suo volto nell’incavo del collo. E Tony si lasciò andare al suo tocco, alle sue fusa, al suo odore – cuoio, resina e _tranquillità, comprensione, amore_. Si lasciò andare alle proprie lacrime, un singhiozzo alla volta.

– Lo stai assecondando. – la voce di Steve era un rombo rassicurante che lo avvolgeva come il suo odore – Di solito gli remi contro. –

– Sì, può essere… può essere questo. Oppure… uhm… –

Cercò di mettere a fuoco i pensieri, ma laà, nell’abbraccio caldo di Steve, il suo cervello era piacevolmente lento e ovattato.

– Oppure sei tu, la tua… presenza? – si ostinò a proseguire – Non lo so. Non ho mai… non sono mai stato così… con un Alpha, voglio dire. Dovrei… – si sfregò gli occhi, cercando invano di obbligarsi a pensare – F.R.I.D.A.Y. puoi elaborare un algoritmo sulle mie… uh… funzioni vitali e i livelli ormonali, in relazione al… alla… come si chiama? –

Tony tentò di alzarsi, ma fallì miseramente. Steve ringhiò il suo disappunto e lo prese prima che le gambe lo tradissero, riportandolo dove stava.

– F.R.I.D.A.Y. per favore ignora il signor Stark fino ad ordine contrario. –

Tony si accoccolò nella sua stretta.

– Grazie. – biascicò tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro – Sei così paziente. –

Steve gli sfregò il naso dietro l’orecchio: – È il mio lavoro. –

– Mh… io mi sarei già preso a schiaffi. –

L’ultima cosa che Tony percepì prima di crollare addormentato, fu la risata soffice di Steve.

*

Steve si mise la matita tra i denti e con le dita sfumò la grafite sul foglio ruvido. Disegnare in quella posizione, con Tony spalmato sopra di lui caldo come una fornace, non era molto comodo, ma non voleva farsi sfuggire l’opportunità di ritrarre il suo Omega nel raro atto di dormire.

Nella tana, agrumi e cannella riempivano l’aria con una dolcezza che Steve non aveva mai sentito. Tony era caduto in un continuo dormiveglia e gli stava addosso con i muscoli laschi e il respiro calmo. E lui si sentiva semplicemente stupido per essere stato così impaurito.

Qualunque ansia lo avesse tormentato, era stata spazzata via nel momento in cui si era trovato davanti all’evidenza: il suo Omega era in calore. Come un riflesso condizionato, qualcosa di ancestrale gli era scattato dentro e tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era attendere e prendersi cura di lui. Tutti i suoi sensi erano rivolti a Tony: a leggere e interpretare ogni più piccolo gesto, qualunque cambiamento nel suo odore, la minima sfumatura nella sua voce. Era era lì per lui e niente aveva più importanza.

Tony si mosse nel suo abbraccio e Steve mise giù l’album e la matita.

– Omega? Sei con me? –

Lui sospirò e basta. Steve ricordava quella fase del pre-calore: era come la calma prima della tempesta. Non era altro che un mero meccanismo biologico volto a far risparmiare energie in vista del pieno calore. Emotivamente, vivere per la prima volta quell’esperienza stando dall’altra parte era un privilegio per Steve.

– _Omega. –_ ripeté – _Sei con me?_ –

– Credo… uhm… –

Gli scostò i capelli sudati e gli baciò la tempia, invitandolo a continuare con un ringhio di incoraggiamento.

– Ho caldo. –

Steve annuì: – Vieni qua. –

Con gesti calmi e misurati lo scostò da sé per togliere la coperta in cui era avvolto. La sua maglietta era zuppa e fece per togliere anche quella, ma si bloccò all’istante. Le mani di Tony erano sui suoi polsi.

Arancia, cannella e _ansia_. Steve lo guardò, in paziente attesa.

– Non è… – Tony si leccò le labbra – Non è un bello spettacolo. –

Oh, ma certo. Steve deglutì il groppo che aveva in gola. Prima o poi avrebbero dovuto affrontare anche quello. Quattro mesi di convivenza, avevano dormito insieme ogni notte, si erano dedicati alle più disparate attività – eppure Tony era riuscito a non fargli mai vedere il suo petto. E adesso stava facendo di tutto per evitare il suo sguardo.

– F.R.I.D.A.Y spegni le luci per favore. –

Steve ne sapeva qualcosa di ferite e cicatrici, era stato in guerra dopotutto. Non avrebbe mai sminuito quello che provava Tony riguardo il proprio corpo.

La tana divenne buia, i loro respiri riempirono quel buio.

– Meglio? –

Lo sentì aspirare l’aria tra i denti e poi un rumore di stoffa. La luce fredda del reattore si stagliò tra di loro, ferendogli gli occhi. Tony aveva lo sguardo basso, fisso sulle dita che stritolavano la maglietta. Steve gli alzò il mento e lo obbligò a guardarlo negli occhi, cercò e trovò ogni sua insicurezza, ogni lacerante dubbio su di sé, su di loro, su quello che stava per accadere.

In punta di dita, con la stessa delicatezza con cui aveva sfumato la grafite poco prima, Steve tracciò il bordo del reattore, la pelle frastagliata dalla cicatrice. L’ombra delle sue dita si proiettò tra di loro, disegnando chiaroscuri sul volto contratto di Tony.

E quando lo baciò, oh, quando Steve lo baciò fu così diverso da quel primo bacio nell’infermeria dello S.H.I.E.LD. Non c’era l’adrenalina del post-battaglia, non c’era l’angoscia per un calore non voluto, non c’era il dolore assordante di doversi separare. C’erano solo loro.

C’era solo Tony ed _era suo_. C’era la luce blu del reattore, le lunghe ciglia socchiuse, la sua bocca morbida e cedevole – ed era tutto suo. Steve lo afferrò per la nuca angolando la testa per poterlo divorare meglio e l’Omega gli si sciolse tra le braccia con un lungo sospiro. Agrumi e cannella e _tuo tuo tuo prendimi amami SONO TUO._

Tony era suo.

– _Mio_. – mormorò sulla sua bocca, le mani che stringevano possessive.

La testa di Tony crollò di lato, esponendo il collo.

– Tuo. –

*

La sola cosa che riusciva a focalizzare era Steve.

Steve che lo copriva tutto con il suo corpo massiccio, Steve che lo avvolgeva con i suoi feromoni intrisi d’amore e possesso, Steve che lo stringeva e colmava ogni vuoto possibile. Tony non sapeva come si erano ritrovati nudi l’uno sull’altro, pelle sudata che sfregava contro altra pelle sudata, le cosce aperte per fargli spazio e le mani artigliate alle sue braccia. Sapeva solo che una mano di Steve era avvolta attorno al suo cazzo e le sue dita si muovevano dentro di lui e non era mai, mai, _mai_ stato così bagnato.

– _Alpha_ … – supplicò senza fiato.

Gli occhi neri di Steve incontrarono i suoi e lì restarono mentre le sue dita scivolavano via. Tony si preparò a ricevere il comando e mettersi a pancia sotto, presentarsi al suo Alpha. Ma Steve non gli diede il comando. Ancorò lo sguardo al suo e lo prese così, il labbro stretto tra i denti e un ringhio sommesso che vibrava tra di loro.

Tony accolse come una benedizione ogni centimetro che lo penetrava lentamente.

E di nuovo, si accorse di essere in lacrime quando Steve gliele baciò via, una ad una, dalle tempie su cui erano scivolate. Gli posò poi un bacio sulle labbra e Tony leccò il gusto salato e singhiozzò piano, gli occhi serrati, immerso nelle fusa del proprio Alpha.

Riaprì gli occhi quando lo sentì sfregare il naso contro il suo. Steve cercò le sue mani per intrecciare le dita e ondulò languidamente i fianchi. Una, due, tre volte…

Ogni volta un sospiro. Alla quarta, i sospiri diventarono gemiti. Alla quinta, Steve gli afferrò i fianchi per prenderlo meglio e Tony si portò una mano davanti alla bocca per soffocarci un grido.

Non era mai stato vocale nel sesso: persino quando era da solo tratteneva ogni verso, li incatenava in gola. Non era pudore, era imprinting negativo. Come si fa a lasciarsi andare al piacere quando si prova vergogna per le esigenze del proprio sub-genere?

Bene, Steve gli stava dando un altro genere di imprinting. Non c’era spazio per la vergogna in quello che stavano facendo. Ogni pudore venne sistematicamente spazzato via dagli affondi di Steve dentro di lui, fino a lasciarlo senza voce. Tony guardò incredulo il suo Alpha: gli occhi neri incollati ai suoi, i muscoli tesi nello sforzo contenuto, le zanne pronte tra le labbra schiuse.

Voleva quelle zanne su di sé, sulla sua pelle, sul suo collo. Voleva essere marchiato.

Tony lo afferrò per tirarlo giù e l’Alpha capì immediatamente.

Le zanne lacerarono la pelle sopra la ghiandola. Il piacere si proiettò come una freccia dal collo al ventre e Tony stava cadendo, giù giù sempre più giù, nell’orgasmo più devastante che avesse mai provato. E proprio quando sentiva di non poter sopportare oltre, Steve lo penetrò fino in fondo, il suo nodo si gonfiò dentro di lui e gli venne dentro con un ruggito, investendolo di un piacere sconosciuto e primordiale che gli vibrò in ogni cellula.

Cuoio e resina e arancia e cannella. Tony aspirò i loro odori mescolati e per la prima volta nella vita si sentì completo.

*

Tra un’ondata e l’altra l’Alpha si faceva da parte e Steve poteva riprendere di nuovo lucidità. Quel tanto che bastava a contare le ore, andare a prendere da mangiare, controllare i danni. Per quel poco spazio di manovra che gli lasciava Tony, chiaramente.

Ad ogni nuova ondata l’Omega apriva le gambe ed esponeva il collo, supplicando di essere preso, e il suo Alpha interiore stracciava all’istante ogni barlume di razionalità per riprendere il controllo. E _Tony Tony Tony_ – tutto ruotava attorno al suo Omega. Steve non sapeva se ringraziare o meno di essere guidato da un forte istinto: in quei momenti non era in grado di pensare e quando la febbre dell’ondata finiva lasciandosi dietro uno strascico di endorfine, si trovava nelle posizioni più contorte, con Tony bloccato sul suo nodo e tra le mani qualche suppellettile fatta a pezzi.

Ma ora i cicli si stavano facendo più corti e meno intensi, il sonno di Tony tra un’ondata e l’altra era più lungo e profondo. Il calore stava volgendo al termine e nella penombra della tana tutte le insicurezze di Steve riemergevano una ad una. Tony dormiva imperturbabile tra le sue braccia, il suo odore era dolce e sapeva di casa, sapeva di tranquillità e sicurezza in maniera talmente perfetta da essere dolorosa. Steve premette il naso nel suo collo e aspirò, desiderando poter guardare nel futuro ed essere certo che sarebbe rimasto così per sempre.

Col cuore pesante, Steve passò delicatamente il pollice sul morso che gli aveva lasciato sul collo. Durante il calore un Omega accetterebbe di tutto dal proprio Alpha. La ricordava ancora bene quella pulsione, la stessa che ad ogni ondata rendeva Tony così morbido e arrendevole, sottomesso. Ma quello era l’Omega: non era certo che fuori dal calore, tornato alla razionalità, Tony non si sarebbe pentito di quanto era successo.

*

La testa scompigliata di Tony riemerse dall’asciugamano. Intenzionato a farsi la barba, l’Omega ripulì lo specchio dalla condensa, ma si trovò immobilizzato a metà del gesto. Osservò con muto stupore il proprio riflesso: conosceva il proprio aspetto post-calore e non era quello, nemmeno dopo una doccia. Ogni fibra del suo corpo era piena di vita e, _santo cielo_ , gli brillavano gli occhi come nei peggiori cliché dell’Omega appagato dal proprio Alpha.

Era decisamente imbarazzante. Ma non avrebbe fatto finta che non gli piacesse, oh no. Onestamente, non c’era proprio niente di quanto era accaduto tra lui e Steve che non fosse stato sublime e perfetto.

Si era svegliato tra le sue braccia e aveva incontrato gli occhi di Steve. Erano di nuovo blu, ma il suo odore era ancora impregnato di desiderio. Per un lungo momento non avevano fatto altro che osservarsi e baciarsi, come se si fossero ritrovati dopo tanto tempo, come se si stessero riscoprendo. E Tony si era sentito arrossire sotto lo sguardo di devozione con cui lo scrutava il suo Alpha.

Anche questo era stato imbarazzante. Quasi quanto farsi portare in braccio in bagno, dove Steve gli aveva preparato la vasca di acqua calda e ce lo aveva immerso. L’aveva salutato con un bacio e un morso e se n’era andato per preparare la colazione.

Tony era solito arrangiarsi da sé nel post-calore, ovviamente. Tutte quelle attenzioni – le coccole, il bagno, la colazione – non è che non ci era abituato, lui proprio non aveva mai avuto nulla che fosse anche lontanamente simile.

Tony si rasò con cura come faceva ogni giorno e si sciacquò il volto, si pettinò i capelli. Il suo aspetto iniziava a tornare nella norma, ma niente, quell’aria da Omega soddisfatto non voleva lasciarlo. E non riusciva a capire se gli piaceva o meno, non riusciva a vedersi sotto quella nuova luce senza restarne turbato.

Il marchio del suo Alpha spiccava sul collo, rosso e gonfio. Tony ruotò il capo per poterlo guardare meglio, ci passò sopra le dita e un gemito involontario gli sfuggì dalla gola. Faceva male, come gli faceva male praticamente tutto, ma era una dolore dolce.

Steve fece capolino nel bagno: – È pronto. –

Tony lo guardò nel riflesso dello specchio, una mano ancora sul collo. Lo sguardo di Steve si posò inevitabilmente lì e Tony lo vide incupirsi.

– Non durerà. –

– Lo so. –

Tony lo sapeva. Le zanne avevano intaccato la pelle, ma la ghiandola era intatta. Certe cose bisogna farle al momento giusto e il primo calore insieme non è il momento giusto. Il fatto che Tony già si sentisse triste all’idea che quella ferita non avrebbe lasciato alcuna cicatrice, la diceva lunga.

– È stato… involontario. – Steve fece un passo avanti e poi si bloccò, i mani che si aprivano e chiudevano nervosamente lungo i fianchi – Credo. Non ero lucido. –

Tony gli fece un sorrisino: – Sì, c’ero anch’io. –

Il volto di Steve passò gradualmente da una serie di sfumature di rosso. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma parve cambiare idea.

– Steve? –

Tony si voltò e lo osservò con curiosità. Steve non si mosse.

– Steve. – lo richiamò, una mano tesa verso di lui.

Il legame scattò come un elastico tra di loro e Steve si mosse immediatamente. Non era la prima volta, ma dopo il calore la sensazione era più netta e imprescindibile. Tony si chiese come sarebbe stato dopo che l’avrebbe reclamato davvero.

– Cosa ti passa per la testa? –

Steve chiuse gli occhi e posò la fronte sulla sua. Cuoio, resina e… _rimorso?_

– Ti ho fatto male. Lo sapevo che ti avrei fatto male… – sospirò profondamente – Non sono fatto per… io sono un soldato, mi hanno creato per uccidere. –

– Oh… oh, no. – Tony capì all’istante – No no no. Alpha, no. –

Tony gli prese una mano la portò al collo, sopra la ferita.

– Steve, guardami. – gli prese il volto e sfregò il naso contro il suo – Ero con te sul campo di battaglia, cosa credi? E tralasciando quanto sia maledettamente sexy vederti sfoggiare tutti quei muscoli, tesoro, è vero, è spaventoso. Per chiunque, per un Omega poi lasciamo perdere. Ma _questo…_ – Tony gli prese una mano e se la premette sopra la ferita – questo è diverso. –

– Perché? – Steve si morse le labbra, la fronte contratta in un’espressione mortificata – Come fa ad essere diverso? –

– Perché lo volevo? – suggerì semplicemente – Perché è l’unico segno che mi hai lasciato? Steve, ti ho visto sfondare una parete e rialzarti come se niente fosse, affrontare i Chitauri a pugni, distruggere i cloni di Ultron a mani nude… – elencò – Ma non sei stato capace di lasciarmi nemmeno un livido. –

Lui lo guardò con aria dubbiosa.

– Dai una controllata. – lo invitò malizioso – Avanti, ragazzone, non fare il timido. –

Rosso in volto, Steve strozzò una risata. Quando Tony venne ingolfato nel suo abbraccio, capì che la crisi era passata.

– Okay… uhm… non per interrompere questo momento sentimentale, ma adesso possiamo fare colazione? Sto _morendo_ di fame e… – Tony lo sentì annusare con cautela, leccare piano la pelle ferita – Steve? –

Sentì le sue grandi mani scivolare una sulla sua nuca e l’altra sulla curva del culo e Tony realizzò in quel momento di essere ancora nudo.

– Alpha? – sospirò sentendo le gambe cedere.

Steve ringhiò e strinse la presa. Cuoio, resina e _mio mio mio, ti voglio, ti amo, MIO_. Tony aveva l’impressione che la colazione si sarebbe raffreddata.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonicamente la dottoressa Helen Cho non è anche psicanalista. Ma canonicamente non esiste neppure il terapista che darò a Steve ne prossimo capitolo, per cui. Ho deciso così perché non avevo la minima voglia di usare anch’io Xavier come terapista.  
> Questo capitolo è molto diverso dai precedenti, sotto tanti punti di vista. Spero che vi piaccia lo stesso. Io sono profondamente commossa e turbata dal fatto che dopo ben SEI MESI sia riuscita finalmente a terminare di scriverlo.

**Capitolo 8**

*** * ***

_Damn your love, damn your lies_

_And if you don't love me now_

_You will never love me again_

_I can still hear you saying_

_You would never break the chain_

[ Fleetwood Mac – The Chain ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDG2m5hN1vo)

*

Come si faceva a respirare? E a sentire? E a vedere?

Tutto era congelato. Proprio come era successo con Obadiah. No, peggio – molto peggio.

Tony aveva combattuto e stava ancora combattendo, ancora e ancora e _ancora_. Per tutta la vita era andato avanti a combattere, in una lotta impari che ora si stagliava su quel grigio della Siberia.

Il cemento grigio, il cielo grigio, il suono grigio del metallo che sfregava contro altro metallo. La sua armatura, il braccio bionico, lo scudo.

Tony batté le palpebre per scacciare il sudore che gli colava sugli occhi offuscandogli la vista. I filtri dell’aria erano mezzo andati e la condensa permeava l’interno dell’armatura rendendola una sauna. Poi venne scaraventato a terra e subì il primo pugno.

I sensori di visuale partirono. Via la vista.

Cieco, sentì arrivare un altro pugno che mise fuori uso i sensori audio. Via l’udito.

Cieco e sordo, il rumore che il terzo pugno fece contro il metallo lo sentì diretto e crudo, come se gli penetrasse nella scatola cranica. Via l’intero elmo.

Via tutto. Tony era esposto come carne viva.

E uno ad uno tornarono i sensi. Come altrettanti pugni.

Per prima, fu la vista. Rosso. Gli occhi rossi dell’Alpha che lampeggiavano su di lui e il rosso del sangue che colava sul volto pallido e sulle zanne esposte in un ruggito ferale.

Poi fu la volta dell’olfatto. Tony respirò nell’aria gelida impregnata di feromoni. Cuoio, resina e _rabbia disperazione basta basta BASTA ARRENDITI..._

Infine fu l’udito.

Tony non capiva cosa stava dicendo, il rombo del sangue che scorreva copriva ogni suono. Ma la voce Alpha arrivò in tutta la sua potenza e lo inchiodò al terreno. Inerme.

Ogni cellula si ribellava all’idea di essere di nuovo lì, daccapo, ancora una volta. Sempre per colpa sua. Sempre, sempre, _sempre_ per colpa sua. La sua intera vita un nauseante e ripetitivo circo.

Fu solo grazie ad un’ultima sferzata di adrenalina che riuscì ad alzare le braccia. Lo scudo si abbatté sul reattore, mettendo fuori uso la sua armatura. Eliminando Iron Man dall’equazione. Lasciando Tony – solamente _Tony_.

_“Sei grosso con l’armatura. Senza quella cosa sei?”_

Senza quella, che cosa era?

– Mio padre ha costruito quello scudo. Non te lo meriti! –

L’Alpha lasciò cadere lo scudo a terra. Infine si trascinò via assieme all’altro uomo.

Uno Stark. Lui era uno Stark.

*

Come si faceva a respirare? E a sentire? E a vedere?

Tutto era congelato. Proprio come era stato nei ghiacci artici. No, peggio – molto peggio.

Steve tentò con gli esercizi di respirazione che gli aveva insegnato Sam, ma non servì a molto. Ci provava, eh, lui ci provava sempre. Ogni dannatissima notte da ormai più di un anno. Ma non era migliorato granché.

Si mise a sedere sul letto, sfregando il volto stanco tra le mani, grattandosi la testa. Guardò l’ora e sospirò pesantemente. Erano quasi le cinque del mattino: anche per quella notte poteva dire addio al sonno definitivamente.

Si alzò dal letto per andare in cucina, muovendosi silenzioso nel buio dell’appartamento. Non c’era pericolo che andasse a sbattere, e non solo per via della sua visione notturna gentile dono del serum. Quel posto era praticamente spoglio, eccetto che per il minimo sindacale per sopravvivere.

Tornare a vivere da solo, che fosse Brooklyn o Washington DC, ricominciare daccapo in un qualunque appartamento che mai aveva sentito suo – quella era stata una delle parti più difficili. Da quando era stato ripescato, non si era mai sentito davvero a casa, in nessun posto aveva respirato quell’aria che ti fa abbassare la guardia e sentire al sicuro, che per prima cosa ti fa togliere le scarpe e sospirare via tutta la tensione della giornata. Finché non era stato accolto nella Torre.

Ben prima che iniziasse la sua relazione con Tony, avere un posto là dentro era stato dapprima un rifugio, un luogo dove potersi sentire a proprio agio. Normale eroe in mezzo ad altri normali eroi, a portare avanti quell’insieme di parentesi tra una missione e l’altra che la gente definiva “vita quotidiana”.

Non era mai solo – non era mai abbandonato ai propri pensieri. Steva poteve trascorrere un’intera giornata impegnato a tra i report delle missioni e gli allenamenti in solitaria, ma non sarebbe passata mezza giornata senza incrociare un collega, senza trovarsi a fare uno spuntino con Clint in cucina o scambiare due chiacchiere con Thor in palestra, senza incrociare Bruce in ascensore o prendere un caffè con Natasha.

Senza che Tony spuntasse fuori ad infastidirlo in qualunque momento: una parentesi nella parentesi, il suo odore a donare alla sua vita quel pizzico di speziato che serve per andare avanti.

Adesso Steve guardava quella vita da fuori. Come un tempo, durante la Grande Depressione, stava appiccicato alle vetrine delle pasticcerie.

Davanti ad una tazza di caffè che non aveva nemmeno voglia di riscaldare, nella penombra di una cucina di cui non aveva voglia di accendere le luci, Steve prese il cellulare e si mise a scorrere i messaggi. Ne aveva tanti – troppi. Non passava giorno senza riceverne almeno uno da qualche amico.

Steve era felice che insistessero a rimanere in contatto con lui, nonostante la sua diffidenza verso le nuove tecnologie e la sua tendenza a non considerare quell’aggeggio per settimane. Nonostante avesse deciso di stabilirsi lontano da tutti. Nonostante sabotasse puntualmente qualunque loro tentativo.

Lo sguardo restò a lungo sul contatto di Bucky. Steve si fece mentalmente due conti sul fuso orario e si disse che, sì, poteva chiamarlo senza rischiare di ricevere qualche urlaccio per averlo svegliato.

Bucky rispose al secondo squillo.

– _Ehi_. –

– Ehi. Uhm… ciao. – Steve ingollò un sorso di caffè – Hai da fare? –

– _Di sicuro più di te_ . – dall’altra parte della cornetta si udì un sonoro belato – _Nah, sta giù... giù! Hai già mangiato_. –

Steve ridacchiò.

– _Ancora incubi?_ –

– Già. –

Silenzio. Eccezion fatta per i belati, ovviamente.

– _Stevie_ . – un sospiro, il rumore della cornetta che si sposta da una parte all’altra – _È Wilson quello con cui devi parlarne._ –

Steve chinò la testa e si strofinò gli occhi: – Mi dirà le solite cose. –

– _Sì? Tipo?_ –

– Tipo di andare da quel terapista. – ringhiò Steve con frustrazione.

– _Senti, lo sai che non mi piace dirlo, ma ha ragione_. –

– Sei monotono ultimamente. – lo rimproverò.

– _Il piccione sa il fatto suo_. –

– Già. –

Silenzio. Altri belati.

– _Stevie?_ –

– Mh. –

– _Sei con me?_ –

– Domani sarebbe stato il nostro anniversario. –

Silenzio. Un lieve fruscio e poi di nuovo silenzio. Nessun belato.

– Magari l’avrei già reclamato. Non lo so. Si usa ancora aspettare le nozze? –

Ancora silenzio.

– _Stevie_ … –

La voce di Bucky era un rombo rassicurante spezzato dalle fusa. Anche dopo il serum, 70 anni di separazione e con un intero oceano di mezzo, era capace di trasmettergli tranquillità.

– Come faccio a dire queste cose a un terapista? –

Silenzio. Solo le fusa di Bucky a lenire il dolore, a colmare il vuoto.

– Come faccio, Bucky? –

*

La sala d’aspetto è vuota e pulita, i colori sono neutri, l’arredamento è minimalista. Il solo elemento decorativo è un grande ventaglio orientale appeso alla parete opposta della finestra. Tony non ci capiva niente di arte, la prima volta che era stato lì e l’aveva visto, aveva pensato subito che Pepper avrebbe avuto un mancamento a vederlo. Adesso era in piedi, come sempre impossibilitato a rilassarsi abbastanza da sedersi in una delle poltroncine, e lo ammirava.

Il cellulare gli vibrò in tasca e Tony lo estrasse senza scollare gli occhi dal ventaglio.

– Stark. –

– _Signor Stark!_ –

– È quello che ho detto. –

– _Signor Stark devo parlarle subito!_ –

Tony si accigliò: – Parker? –

– _Signor Stark, lo so che mi ha detto di non farmi..._ –

– Alt! –

– _...coinvolgere in..._ –

– Alt alt alt! –

Dall’altra parte della cornetta calò il silenzio, intervallato solo dal respiro agitato del ragazzo. Tony si grattò la fronte ed emise un sospiro.

– Prima di tutto, come hai fatto a baypassare il signor Hogan? –

Un profondo respiro: – _Allora_... –

– Sh. No. Era una domanda retorica. –

– _Signor Stark è davvero davvero DAVVERO importante..._ –

Peter Parker. Sedici anni, zainetto della scuola e la forza di sollevare un’auto. Guance ancora glabre, citazioni di Vine che lui non avrebbe mai capito e l’esplosiva capacità inventiva di un giovane genio. Peter Parker e quel “signor Stark” che ancora usciva instabile dalle corde vocali di un adolescente che ancora non si era presentato.

Tony serrò gli occhi e inghiottì un groppo amaro. “Non puoi prenderti cura degli altri se non ti prendi prima cura di te stesso.” si ripeté mentalmente le parole della dottoressa.

– Ragazzo, adesso non ho tempo. –

Dio mio, era come Howard. Esattamente come Howard.

– _Sì._ –

“Non puoi prenderti cura degli altri se non ti prendi prima cura di te stesso.” mimò con le labbra.

– Per qualunque cosa, devi chiamare il signor Hogan. –

– _Certo._ –

Tony aprì la bocca. Il mantra gli girava in testa, gli danzava sulla lingua, tratteneva qualunque altra cosa che il suo istinto Omega lo spingeva a dire al ragazzo.

“Come stai? Cosa ti preoccupa? Hai bisogno di aiuto?”

– _Scusi se l’ho disturbata._ –

La chiamata si chiuse prima che Tony potesse prendere qualunque decisione. La porta dello studio si aprì, sorprendendolo a fissare il cellulare con aria colpevole.

– Signor Stark. Prego. –

Tony rivolse un sorriso tirato a Helen e varcò la soglia del suo studio.

*

Uno squillo. Due squilli.

Steve si rigirava nervosamente in mano la lettera.

Tre squilli.

Non era una buona idea chiamare subito. Non sapeva nemmeno esattamente cosa dire e sicuramente il CEO delle Stark Industries aveva cose più importanti da fare che stare a sentire lui che biascicava cose incomprensibili.

– _Steve_. –

– Signorina Potts. –

– _Oh, per favore…_ –

– Credevo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere. Puoi essere chiamata così ancora solo per sei mesi. –

– _Posso supporre che la nostra lettera sia arrivata a destinazione._ –

– Già. –

– _Allora?_ –

– Allora. –

– _Dì di sì?_ –

Steve posò delicatamente la lettera sul tavolo e la fissò. La busta color avorio era chiusa da un bel sigillo in ceralacca dorata, recante impresse le iniziali dei fidanzati. Lui non aveva voluto romperlo, così per aprirla aveva tirato fuori un tagliacarte. Non lo usava mai, la gente del ventunesimo secolo non spediva più lettere.

Aveva strappato la carta della busta con la rassicurante gioia di sapere già cosa avrebbe letto nella lettera che conteneva. Ma là dentro non c’era l’invito che si aspettava.

– Pepper io non lo so… – prese un gran respiro – Non so se è una buona idea. –

– _È quello che ho detto a Rhodey_. –

– Oh? –

Steve si era convinto che fosse stata un’idea di Pepper.

– _Ma è lui che conosce davvero Tony. Meglio di te e di me_. –

– Quindi lui è... – gli mancavano le parole, iniziava a mancargli il fiato – Il colonnello è d’accordo? –

– _Come ho detto, è stata una sua idea_ . – la voce di Pepper era sicura – _Dice che con Tony funziona meglio così._ –

Steve inarcò un sopracciglio: – Con la terapia d’urto? –

– _Se vogliamo chiamarla così_. –

– Non è quello che ho imparato standogli accanto. –

– _Steve. Che hai da perdere?_ –

Cosa aveva da perdere? Di sicuro meno di quando poteva perdere il colonnello Rhodes con una mossa del genere.

– Okay. –

– _Okay?_ –

Steve prese la lettera e si alzò dalla sedia, andò al frigorifero e ce la fissò su con un magnete a forma di Mjolnir, gentile souvenir di Thor.

– _Ci vediamo mercoledì?_ – Pepper lo incalzò.

– Ci vediamo mercoledì. –

Pepper fece un gran sospiro: – Grazie. –

– No. – Steve sorrise tra sé – Grazie a voi. –

Steve chiuse la chiamata e alzò gli occhi sulla busta della lettera.

*

 _Slap_ , fece la carta sul tavolino in teak che stava tra di loro. Tony ce l’aveva sbattuta sopra come un giocatore di poker che scopre una mano inaspettata. La dottoressa Cho continuò a sorseggiare il suo tea in silenzio, lo sguardo attento che si spostava ora sull’oggetto ora su Tony.

Lui si mosse nervosamente sulla poltrona. Accavallò le gambe, le disaccavallò, si lisciò la stoffa dei pantaloni, si sistemò i lembi della giacca.

– Si sposano a settembre. –

Con tutta calma, Helen posò la sua tazza sul tavolino e si rimise composta sulla propria poltrona, intrecciando le dita in grembo.

– Sì, ho ricevuto il loro invito. –

Tony mise su un’espressione irritata.

– Rhodey mi vuole come testimone. –

– Era immaginabile. –

– Vuole sapere chi sarà il testimone di Pepper? –

– Sta morendo dalla voglia di dirmelo, per cui. – mosse la mano ad invitarlo a parlare.

Tony serrò la mascella e voltò il capo verso la finestra, gli occhi che vagavano sullo skyline di New York.

– Lo sa che da quando abbiamo iniziato questo percorso lei non ha mai fatto il suo nome? –

La fronte di Tony si contrasse. Deglutì a vuoto e guardò le proprie mani, rigidamente aggrappate alle ginocchia. Tirò su col naso e tornò a guardare oltre la finestra.

– Ha nominato persino Sunset Bain. –

Nel sentire quel nome Tony fece una smorfia istintiva. Il ricordo era antico e sepolto, ma comunque ancora doloroso. Sviscerarlo con Helen era stato necessario.

– Persino il sergente Barnes. Quando abbiamo parlato della Siberia, lei... –

– Perché non è mai stato Barnes! – sbottò immediatamente, rivolgendosi di nuovo a lei.

– Non è mai... – si ritrasse, come scottato dalla sua stessa reazione – Il punto non è mai stato Barnes. –

– E qual è il punto? –

Tony le scoccò un’occhiata esasperata. La conosceva, conosceva i meccanismi di una terapia, sapeva dove voleva andare a parare. Essere un genio non era utile, a volte – spesso. Non quando devi curarti un passo alla volta ma il tuo cervello sta viaggiando più veloce delle parole, più veloce delle emozioni. E le emozioni, lui non era mai stato bravo a gestire le emozioni, ma qui ruotava tutto attorno a questo. Questo maledetto difetto di fabbrica.

– Tony. –

Helen lo richiamò con voce soffice, il suo sguardo era gentile mentre gli passava una scatola di fazzoletti. Adesso sul tavolino c’erano tre cose: la lettera, la tazza di tea e la scatola.

Tony le fissava e si masticava la lingua. Lasciava scorrere le lacrime. Helen non fece più domande per un po’.

*

 _Dlin-dlin_ fece la porta quando Tony la aprì. Che fosse Tony, Steve lo sapeva perché l’intera pasticceria era stata riservata per loro quattro e mancava solo lui all’appello.

Con gli occhiali da sole ben saldi sul naso, l’Omega si fece strada tra i tavoli con la solita aria di chi avrebbe dovuto trovarsi altrove a fare cose più importanti e con la testa ne stava pensando altre cento decisamente più interessanti. Passò dietro la sedia di Rhodes, che lo rimproverò per il ritardo, e si lasciò cadere su una sedia accanto a Pepper. Lei si sporse verso di lui, in attesa, e Tony le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.

– Questi li prendo io. – gli sussurrò sfilandogli gli occhiali da sole – Grazie. –

– No. –

– Sì. –

– _No_. Pepper, ho una condizione… – Tony tentò di riacciuffarli – I miei occhi, vedi, risentono della luce forte... –

– Siamo praticamente a lume di candela. – ribatté lei tenendo gli occhiali lontano dalla su portata.

Litigarono per un po’, finché gli occhiali non vennero afferrati da Rhodes, che li fece sparire nella tasca interna della sua giacca.

– Tanto ne ho un altro paio. – annunciò Tony con aria petulante.

Pepper tese la mano fissandolo in silenzio con sguardo torvo. Gli occhiali finirono lì e da lì nel taschino del colonnello, a far compagnia al primo paio.

I quattro si scambiarono delle occhiate imbarazzate. _I tre_ si scambiarono delle occhiate imbarazzate, perché Steve non riusciva a guardare nessun altro se non Tony. Non c’era nessun altro là dentro che non fosse l’Omega.

I suoi occhi nocciola cerchiati dalle occhiaie dell’insonnia, la barba ben curata, il continuo _ta-tap ta-tap_ nervoso delle sue dita sulla superficie del tavolo, il suo odore.

 _Il suo odore_.

Agrumi e cannella smorzati dagli inibitori e soffocati dall’acqua di colonia.

– Ciao, Tony. –

Per la prima volta dal momento in cui aveva messo piede nella pasticceria, Tony gli rivolse attenzione. Gli occhi nocciola indugiarono su di lui a lungo prima di rispondere.

Un cenno del capo: – Steve. –

Agrumi e cannella si tinsero di amaro.

_Non voglio essere qui. Non voglio vederti._

Il rifiuto colpì Steve come un pugno allo stomaco, proprio quando i camerieri arrivarono a riempire il tavolo con gli assaggi della torta nuziale. L’attenzione di Tony si spostò sulle portate e il suo volto di aprì in un sorriso esagerato – il sorriso artificiale che riservava alla stampa. Pepper era già concentrata sugli assaggi, ma Steve intercettò lo sguardo di Rhodes.

 _Pazienza_.

Due ore e un paio di bottiglie di spumante dopo, Pepper aveva deciso per la torta alle mandorle con topping di pesche e stava discutendo con lo chef riguardo il design. Tony era concentrato a riempirsi la bocca con l’ultima fetta rimasta e Rhodes si stava infilando la giacca.

– Beh, non è andata male. – disse casualmente a Steve.

– Non ci siamo nemmeno rivolti la parola. – gli fece notare.

– Due ore nella stessa stanza senza cercare di ammazzarvi? – gli batté una mano sulla spalla – Io lo chiamo un successo! –

Su questo Steve non riuscì a trovare niente da obiettare. Ficcò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e si avviò all’uscita assieme agli altri. Davanti all’ingresso chiamarono un taxi e salutarono i fidanzati con un abbraccio. L’Omega inforcò gli occhiali da sole, dei quali era finalmente tornato in possesso, e osservò il taxi su cui erano montati Pepper e Rhodes che si allontanava.

Lì rimasero. Per la prima volta dopo più di un anno, Steve era da solo con Tony. C’erano appena un paio di metri tra di loro, che gravavano come fossero un intero continente.

– È bello rivederti. –

Tony si voltò verso di lui. E non fu solo un’educata attenzione passeggera dovuta alle ricorstanza.

Dentro la pasticceria, quando si erano salutati, Tony aveva voltato il capo e l’aveva guardato, ma il linguaggio del corpo diceva altro, l’odore raccontava altro. Dentro la pasticceria, Tony aveva mantenuto il corpo verso Pepper, le mani occupate in altro pur di scaricare la tensione, il capo appena incassato nelle spalle come in autodifesa, l’odore inibito per non mettere a disagio tutti i presenti.

Adesso Tony si era voltato a fronteggiarlo, petto in fuori e mento in alto. Lo fissava attraverso le lenti scure che non riuscivano a smorzare l’effetto devastante di quello sguardo. Inclinò il capo di lato e inarcò un sopracciglio, come se si aspettasse altro.

Arancia, cannella e irritazione.

_Tutto qui? Un anno ed è questo quello che hai da dirmi?_

– Mi sei mancato. – Steve dovette spingere fuori le parole perché gli mancava il respiro, gli mancava sempre il respiro da quando non era più accanto a Tony – Mi manchi ogni giorno. –

Tony strozzò una risata. Era triste e rabbiosa e gli deformava il volto in un modo che a Steve faceva male.

– Tu non le puoi dire certe cose. – gli sibilò duramente – Non ti è... –

La voce gli venne meno. Tony si portò una mano il viso e si voltò, dandogli le spalle. Steve fece un passo avanti e poi, rendendosi conto di quello che stava facendo, represse con violenza le fusa che gli salivano dalla gola e l’istinto di avvicinarsi e afferrarlo e stringerlo e non lasciarlo più andare.

– Non ti è concesso. – Tony tornò a voltarsi verso di lui – Tu non mi parlerai dei tuoi _sentimenti_. – sputò la parola tra i denti come se gli facesse schifo – E men che meno ti aspetterai che io ti parli dei miei. –

– Tony... –

– Mi hai _mentito_ . – lo interruppe – Mi hai mentito e mi hai lasciato e questo… – fece un cenno secco con la mano – Questo ti toglie _ogni diritto_. –

Silenzio. I rumori della strada li circondavano di una cacofonia che cozzava malamente con quel silenzio.

– Quindi. – Tony tirò fuori il cellulare e digitò qualcosa, poco dopo un’auto guidata da Happy svoltò l’angolo – Faremo la parte delle persone civili, perché Dio ci aiuti se qualcuno osa rovinare le nozze di Virginia Potts. –

Steve lo vide aprire la portiera e montare in auto.

– Ma puoi star certo che qualunque cosa abbiano in mente non funzionerà. –

*

Come si faceva a respirare? Happy attivò al massimo i filtri dell’aria senza che Tony dovesse umiliarsi a chiederglielo e per questo gli fu grato.

Come si faceva a sentire? Il sangue gli rombava nelle orecchie, coprendo ogni rumore dell’auto, della strada, della vita là fuori.

E come si faceva a vedere? Tony si strappò via gli occhiali da sole e premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi bagnati di lacrime.

Se non l’aveva ucciso in Siberia, l’avrebbe ucciso in quei mesi. Lo scudo non ce l’aveva più, ma non ne aveva bisogno.

*

Come si faceva a respirare? Sam rispose al secondo squillo e senza fare una piega lo guidò con calma negli esercizi di respirazione.

Come si faceva a sentire? Le sue parole erano preziose ma Steve non riusciva a centrarsi e ad ascoltare, ascoltare davvero, ascoltare come meritava.

E come si faceva a vedere? Steve non voleva respirare e non voleva sentire e soprattutto non voleva vedere, questa era la verità.

Ammettere che aveva paura, che ne aveva sempre avuta. Che per questo aveva perduto Tony e non stava facendo niente per riconquistarlo. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Call me by your scent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554335) by [Doralice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice)




End file.
